


Узы

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Инь и ян для троих [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, D/s play, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Male Slash, Mysticism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prostate Milking, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Slash, Switching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Юри, Виктор и Юра приезжают отдохнуть в Сирахаму, но отличного отпуска не получается: их отношения оставляют желать лучшего — все напряжены, у всех свои тайны, которые нарушают устоявшееся между ними доверие.





	Узы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Sabaku no Shukaku, Mritty, вычитка: Rileniya
> 
> Написано на ББ Юри!!! на льду в 2017 году.  
> Артер: iris M  
> Арты: [1](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/9/1/7/8/917833/85711896.jpg), [2](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/9/1/7/8/917833/85711902.png)

— Не советовала бы я вам селиться сюда, молодые люди, если не хотите проблем.  
  
За дверью их номера стояла щуплая пожилая женщина в кимоно и в очках. Юри моргнул и разогнулся, отпуская откинутую крышку чемодана. Его приветственный поклон старуха проигнорировала.  
  
— Это почему? — удивился Виктор. — Вы заходите, мы не кусаемся.  
  
— Виктор! — воскликнул Юри. Строго посмотрел на Юру, который, судя по лицу, тоже собирался ляпнуть что-то не очень вежливое. — Простите его э-э-э… госпожа. Что вы хотели?..  
  
— Предупредить, — зловещим шёпотом произнесла незнакомка. — В этом номере умерла женщина. Её жестоко убили. И теперь это место проклято. Плохое место, много злой энергии. Много… — она забормотала что-то под нос и засеменила вон, исчезая из поля зрения. Юри окликнул её, выглянул в коридор — женщина скрылась в одном из соседних номеров.  
  
— Отличный курорт выбрал, Юри, — съязвил Юра.  
  
Юри потупился. Ему стало не по себе.  
  
— Выбрать гостиницу предлагали тебе, но ты послал нас нахуй, сказал, только чтобы «нормальная была», — вклинился Виктор. — Мы обзвонили знакомых, кто был в Сирахаме, нам назвали два рёкана и эту гостиницу. В рёкан ты не захотел.  
  
— Я вообще не хотел куда-то с вами лететь! Тошнит от ваших рож! А теперь ещё любоваться на них двадцать четыре часа в сутки! — заорал Юра. — Юри, ты ведь живёшь в Японии, не знаешь, что ли, когда тут тайфуны?  
  
— Я живу на севере Кюсю, а не на юге Хонсю! — попытался оправдаться Юри.  
  
— И тайфуны вряд ли приходят по расписанию, — резко добавил Виктор. — Юра, прекрати обвинять Юри. В каком тоне ты вообще разговариваешь?!  
  
— Да ебал я это всё! — Юра схватил свою спортивную сумку и гордо направился к выходу, зло ворча: — Самолёты сейчас наверняка не летают, а то бы свалил обратно.  
  
— Юра, ты куда? — испугался Юри.  
  
— Здесь ещё одноместные номера оставались. Счастливо вам тут окопаться.  
  
— Но тайфун может и не задеть нас! Или быстро кончиться! Возможно, нам не придётся… всё время сидеть здесь, — договорил Юри уже шёпотом, потому что Юра и вправду ушёл.  
  
Юри выбрал для отдыха курорт Сирахама, к югу от Осаки, надеясь и отдохнуть, и просветиться. Место было знаменито онсенами, неподалеку раскинулся целый анклав буддийских святынь, паломнические тропы и другие интересные достопримечательности. Он думал, что Виктору должно понравиться, а Юре просто надо сменить обстановку, кардинально. Потому что на привычные стены тот уже смотреть не мог, при упоминании катка бледнел и зеленел. Столько тренировался, что даже в обморок однажды грохнулся. Но акклиматизация у Юры происходила быстро, так что пяти дней, отведённых на… как там говорил Виктор? Выдыхай, бобёр? Их должно было хватить, чтобы развеяться перед новыми тренировками и соревнованиями. У Юри тоже не всё клеилось, он часто падал, не мог собраться с мыслями, думал о Викторе, о Юре, о том, что они стали чаще ссориться. Госпожа Барановская со знанием дела называла это кризисом двух лет, который у них задержался. Или затянулся?  
  
Но пока летели в Сирахаму, Юра извёл их вопросами «зафига нам это, лучше бы тренировались!» Его бесило, что даже Яков Фельцман выпнул его с катка. Виктор наоборот был не прочь уехать. Он тоже устал, Юри это видел. Спал плохо, из-за чего-то дёргался, чаще ругался на Юри во время тренировок, и Юри это совсем не помогало взять себя в руки.  
  
Потакая Юре, Юри выбрал гостиницу на европейский манер — в Сирахаме были и современные гостиничные комплексы, и рёканы, куда Юри с Виктором с удовольствием бы заселились. Юри рассказывал Юре, что в одном здании бывают номера в европейском стиле и в традиционном. И один номер может быть поделен на евро- и татами-зоны, даже показывал фото на нетбуке. Но Юра отвергал все варианты, хотя Юри видел в его глазах заинтересованность. Вредничал, не иначе. Девятнадцать лет оказались таким же сложным возрастом, как и все предыдущие годы.  
  
Подозревать, что идея с отпуском провалится, Юри начал, когда он забыл билеты и пришлось на полпути возвращаться домой. Чуть на рейс не опоздали. Русские говорили, это плохая примета. В самолёте Виктор много пил, а Юра смотрел на планшете записи с выступлениями соперников, пока Виктор не отобрал и не стёр всю папку с видео. У Юри сердце упало в пятки и под рёбрами поселилось дурное предчувствие; он попытался успокоить Юру. Но в итоге они все страшно поругались. А сейчас, когда внесли чемоданы в их трёхместный номер, Юра взъерепенился, что мог бы и дома сидеть, пялиться на осенние дожди. На всём южном побережье объявили штормовое предупреждение.  
  
— Юри, солнце моё, не вини себя, — Виктор обнял его, взлохматил волосы. — Пусть один посидит, перебесится, заскучает — и тогда вернётся к нам. Он после перелётов всегда дёрганый, ты же знаешь.  
  
Юри слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Да. Но это всё равно как-то неправильно.  
  
— Неправильно как раз поведение Юры, — отрезал Виктор. Вздохнул и потёр лоб. — Ничего с ним не случится, если на улицу не полезет… — Виктор запнулся, понимая, что только подбросил беспокойства. В животе у Юри сжался холодный и тяжёлый ком. Юра любил бродить куда глаза глядят, когда ему надо было остыть, подумать. Он мог, конечно, завалиться на кровать и слушать плеер на полной громкости. Тут не угадаешь. Но если пойти проверять или просить не выходить, то точно же вылезет на улицу в дождь и ветер, назло.  
  
— Надо будет его проверить через пару часиков. Просто спросить, как обустроился! — Юри поправил очки.  
  
— Ты тревожный зануда, знаешь? — вздохнул Виктор. И тут же улыбнулся с хитринкой. — Зато мы вдвоём тут. Одни. Как давно мы не могли себе этого позволить?  
  
— Когда ты взял перерыв из-за травмы, и мы улетели на Чемпионат Японии, оставляя Юру на Чемпионате России?  
  
— Больше полугода назад! И это не считается, — Виктор смешно надулся.  
  
— Юра сказал, что устал от нас. Ты тоже?.. — устал от меня, хотел сказать Юри, но не смог.  
  
— Я просто устал, — Виктор отодвинулся. — Давай потом разберём вещи? А сейчас сходим пообедаем? Умираю, есть хочу!  
  
— Только не напивайся!  
  
— Рюмочку за наш приезд надо обязательно!  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Юри. — Рюмочку.  
  
— Да, мамочка, — пискляво ответил Виктор и усмехнулся. — Улыбнись, ну! — Виктор пощипал его за щеки, и Юри почувствовал, как к ним прилила кровь. — Всё хорошо!  
  
Но почему-то голос Виктора звучал немного фальшиво.  
  
***  
  
Погода портилась прямо на глазах, пока они сидели в ресторане и обедали, но вопреки этому Виктор терзал туристический буклет и время от времени восклицал «Юри! Смотри! Вот сюда точно должны сходить!» Юри кивал и грустил. Ему было неспокойно. Не то чтобы его напугало предупреждение соседки, но… он был немного паникёром. Например, то, что он умудрился своротить бокал со стола, а Виктор подавиться вином и ещё полчаса откашливался — случайность? Или они нацепляли на себя злую энергию? А Юра? Как он там? Вдруг у него опять упадёт давление, и он потеряет сознание? Подскользнётся в ванной, расшибёт голову, и никого рядом не будет? Такое уже бывало несколько раз. И сознание терял, и голову расшибал.  
  
— Юри, — Виктор щёлкал перед его лицом пальцами, — я тебя уже три раза позвал.  
  
— Извини. — Юри ковырнул свой салат. — Давай вернёмся в номер?  
  
Может, Юра вернулся.  
  
Виктор помедлил с ответом, но кивнул.  
  
— Я закажу в номер шампанского.  
  
Хотелось воскликнуть «Ты правда веришь, что без Юры мы сможем веселиться или хотя бы расслабиться?», но Юри не стал. Нечего Виктора расстраивать.  
  
— Я пойду вперёд.  
  
Заодно узнаю, в каком номере Юра поселился.  
  
Видимо, это очень явственно отразилось на его лице или Виктор слишком хорошо его знал, но тот лишь фыркнул и вкрадчиво произнёс:  
  
— Дай ему хотя бы пару часов посидеть одному. А нам — спокойно поговорить. Или как насчёт минета?  
  
— К-конечно, — Юри смутился, поправил очки и сбежал.  
  
***  
Замок в двери их номера заедал, а руки были заняты букетом цветов, которые он купил для Виктора. Правда, теперь он терзался, что Юра будет обделён вниманием, даже если тот хотел побыть один. Вдруг ему там одиноко? Может, стоило выйти на улицу, пока не начался ливень, и найти и ему какой-нибудь утешительный подарок? Виктор сказал бы, что он ищет повод припереться к Юре. Пусть так. Пусть он тревожный зануда. Но у него есть основания беспокоиться! За этими мыслями он не сразу увидел, что Юра стоит посреди комнаты.  
  
— Юра! — радостно воскликнул Юри, и Юра развернулся к нему всем телом.  
  
Юри медленно осознал, что майка со львом была вся в крови, лицо разбито — один глаз заплыл от страшного синяка, губы запеклись, из носа хлестало, весь лоб пересекала рваная рана. Юри выронил цветы и ключи, давясь криком, шагнул к Юре — тот выставил руку вперёд. Словно отгораживался.  
  
— Не смотри, — сказал он женским незнакомым голосом. В окно ударило выглянувшее из-за туч солнце, затопило комнату рыже-красным светом заката, и фигура Юры преобразилась. Теперь там стояла девушка в разорванном и окровавленном платье. Юри потрясённо оглядел её. Спутанные чёрные волосы были неровно обрезаны, руки и ноги в синяках и порезах. На одной щиколотке сбилось что-то бело-розовое, и Юри с ужасом понял, что это трусики. Зверски убитая изнасилованная девушка, о которой говорила соседка, стояла перед Юри.  
  
— Нравится? — девушка страшно улыбнулась. Зубы влажно блестели от крови, пары передних не было, и Юри сглотнул и помотал головой.  
  
— Юри! Ты чего дверь не закрываешь. Ого, цветы, это мне? Юри? Ты… чего?  
  
Обернувшись, Юри произнёс «Виктор» онемевшими губами, и Виктор побледнел, подошёл к нему и схватил за плечи.  
  
— Что случилось? Тебе плохо? С Юркой что-то? Да прекрати ты на меня так таращиться, говори!  
  
  
— …здесь, — выдавил Юри и оглянулся.  
  
Никого не было. В зеркале отражались только он и Виктор. Солнце вновь затянули тучи, в окно ударил ветер, начавшийся дождь забрызгал стекло, и в комнате воцарился полумрак. Неясные тени заклубились по углам, смазали очертания предметов.  
  
Привиделось?  
  
— Кто здесь? — Виктор пристально оглядел комнату. — Кто-то здесь был, пока мы обедали? Может, уборщица? Или Юра?  
  
— Н-не знаю, — сердце колотилось бешено, Юри судорожно вдохнул. Ему немедленно хотелось побежать к Юре и проверить, всё ли с ним в порядке. Но ноги не слушались. И руки. Виктор отволок его к дивану, усадил, похлопал по щекам. Юри покосился туда, где видел… кого? Юру? Привидение? Или воображение сыграло с ним злую шутку?  
  
— Мне надо выпить, — пробормотал Юри. Виктор молча встал, откупорил бутылку шампанского и налил в бокал. Юри выпил залпом, зажмурился и выдохнул: — Надо сходить к Юре.  
  
— Господи, Юри! Ты из-за этого мелкого засранца так себя накрутил? — Виктор выглядел злым. — Хватит носиться с Юркой и потакать всем его капризам, как ушел, так и придет обратно, не маленький уже! А если ты пойдёшь сейчас извиняться, просить прощения и предлагать уехать как только погода прояснится, я не знаю, что сделаю! Нельзя так себя не уважать!  
  
— Я не!.. — Юри от возмущения аж привстал. От того, что Виктор так хорошо уловил его настроения, стало противно. Захотелось побыть одному. — Знаешь, — проговорил он твёрдо, — наверное, и тебе стоит остыть, и мне. Давай сдадим этот номер и возьмём отдельные. Кажется, мы все друг от друга устали.  
  
Линия челюсти Виктора затвердела, взгляд похолодел, но Юри успел заметить тень тревоги.  
  
— Если сейчас пойдёшь к Юре, я тебя не прощу, — Виктор сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Ты-то сам как будто не хочешь узнать, как он там! — воскликнул Юри, вскакивая.  
  
— Выметайся. Я сдам ключи, — процедил Виктор, забрасывая в свой чемодан футболку, которую он успел выложить на диван.  
  
Юри поднялся и пошёл к выходу, дрожа от возмущения, до боли сжимая кулаки. На пороге он наступил на что-то шуршащее. Букет. Он поднял цветы и оглянулся. Виктор стоял у окна, засунув руки в карманы. Спина его, напряжённая до предела, источала крайнюю степень раздражения. Юри молча положил букет на журнальный столик, вспомнил о неразобранном чемодане, подхватил его и вылетел из номера. Он надеялся, что одноместные ещё остались.  
  
***  
Юра заказал в номер кофе, чувствуя слабость и муть перед глазами — давление, видимо, опять упало. Он вытряхнул аптечку из сумки на тумбочку, выпотрошил её в поисках лекарства, выдавил таблетку, но не выпил её: стало лень идти за водой. Он попытался сгрести всё обратно в аптечку, ладонь уколола пачка презервативов, под пальцами заскользил тюбик смазки, стало душно и обидно и смутно захотелось дрочить, но тут Юрку повело, и он плюнул, растянулся на кровати. Раскладывать вещи по полкам он не видел смысла.  
  
Музыка из плеера, который он включил по привычке, как упал в постель, забивала мысли только первое время. Постепенно он погрузился в воспоминания.  
  
Два месяца назад Виктор вернулся со встречи с Крисом пьяным в дым и с засосом на шее. Его не было сутки, а инстаграм молчал. Юра хотел поговорить с Виктором, но наутро похмельный Никифоров успел разжалобить Юри, и тот уговорил Юру не поднимать этот вопрос, если только Виктор сам не расскажет.  
  
«Надо друг другу доверять», — сказал тогда Юри. Юра поскрипел зубами и согласился. Крис звонил несколько раз, и Виктор всегда выходил в другую комнату, а после возвращался напряжённый и как будто виноватый, лез обниматься, но Юри выворачивался и находил предлог отослать Виктора или уйти самому, а Юра так и говорил: «Никифоров, у тебя вид побитой собаки, терпеть такое не могу, фу». Виктор недоумённо хмурил брови и молча отстранялся. Юра и ревновал, и злорадствовал — так тебе и надо, Никифоров. Юра решил, что лично поговорит с Крисом на Гран-При, а потом устроит Виктору головомойку.  
  
Так он и заснул. Ворочался во сне, снилось что-то дурное, что по пробуждению оставило липкий иррациональный страх. От голода только замутило. Но если не поесть, желудок потом будет болеть. Поэтому он заказал в номер горячей еды, пошлялся из угла в угол, расталкивая вещи и сам не понимая, что и зачем делает, и, плюнув на всё, полез в душ. Разделся, покидал одежду на пол, проверил наличие халата и влез в кабинку. Там он вывернул краны, чтобы вода была почти обжигающей, напустил густого пара, но почему-то жарко не становилось. Вытяжка у них, что ли, такая? Вместо долгого приятного душа, когда смывается усталость длительного перелёта, раздражённость и просто плохое настроение, пришлось быстро ополоснуться и вылезти наружу. Поёживаясь, Юра вышел из кабинки, и его как ледяным холодом обдало. Юра взглянул на зеркало над ванной и замер. На покрывшемся изморозью стекле был нарисован иероглиф. И кто-то невидимый продолжал писать. Черта за чертой. Черта за чертой.  
  
У Юры в животе будто кирпич заворочался. Ноги приросли к полу, он не отводил взгляда, пока невидимка писал, заполнив постепенно всю поверхность зеркала.  
  
Драпанув в комнату, дрожащими пальцами он нащупал в толстовке сотовый и набрал номер Юри. И когда тот поднял трубку — заорал.  
  
Юри примчался через несколько минут. Юра распахнул перед ним дверь, втащил за грудки и поволок в ванную, бормоча:  
  
— Оно там, оно точно там. Я не умею читать иероглифы, ты умеешь. Что за хрень?!  
  
Ванная комната как будто немного нагрелась, и на зеркале не было никаких посланий, только капли воды.  
  
— Я понимаю, как это выглядит! Не смотри на меня так. Я не схуяли паникую! Тут какая-то чертовщина. Сначала этот ёбаный холод как в «Сверхъестественном», когда призраки появляются, я подумал, кондиционер сломался, вызову мастера, а пока пожру, согреюсь хоть так. Блядь, Юри, я, наверное, по-твоему, какую-то пургу несу, но я видел, вот на этом чёртовом зеркале, на этом чёртовом зеркале, — Юра тыкал пальцем в зеркало, и Юри крепко обнимал его и что-то говорил о том, чтобы он успокоился, но какое успокоиться, когда сумасшедшие бабки несут всякую ахинею, а потом эта фигня, а ещё он не хотел орать на Юри, и Виктор мудак…  
  
Испуг немного отступил, и тут пришла злость. Он вдруг понял, как со стороны это выглядело. Двусмысленно. Они разругались, и вдруг он притаскивает Юри к себе в номер, а если тот воспримет это, как неуклюжую попытку развести на секс и помириться.  
  
— Юри, эта хуйня была! Слышишь! Ничего я не придумываю! И я не спятил! Было послание. Было.  
  
А Юри всё кивал, бормотал «успокойся» и оттеснял его в гостиную, к дивану.  
  
— Ты мне не веришь, — Юра как-то позорно всхлипнул. — А может, и глюки. Соседка, с которой меня дед оставлял, когда с собой взять не мог, суеверная была, во всю эту чертовщину с проклятьями верила, в детстве всегда булавку мне на одежду подкалывала, ну знаешь, если изнутри головкой вниз, то от сглаза поможет. Может, и я… у тебя есть булавка?  
  
Он замолчал, когда Юри крепко прижал его к себе и громко, отчётливо произнёс:  
  
— Я тебе верю! У меня тоже было видение. Страшное! — Юри осторожно ощупывал его, вертел, словно проверял, не осталось ли на нём каких меток или других посланий, вновь обнимал, и Юру начало колотить.  
  
— Веришь, правда веришь?  
  
— Не позволю никому тебя отнять! Юра! Я же… — он обнял Юру за шею и прижался губами к виску. Они сидели так некоторое время, стискивая друг друга в объятьях, а потом Юри потянул Юру в спальню:  
  
— Здесь до сих пор холодно, тебе надо под одеяло, а я посижу с тобой, заказ с едой приму, ты же есть хотел…  
  
Но Юра повис на нём, зашептал: «Не уходи, пожалуйста, не бросай меня, Юри», и, не удержав равновесия, они оба рухнули в постель. Юра полез целоваться, комкая на Юри футболку и цепляясь за ремень на джинсах. Нахуй. Всю эту чертовщину, Виктора, все эти недомолвки, подозрения. Нахуй. Юра ерошил жёсткие волосы Юри, вдавливал пальцы между его лопаток и в поясницу, так, что наверняка оставались отпечатки. Сбросив его руки, Юри соскользнул вниз, лаская и покусывая живот, выгладил изнанку бёдер, давая ощутить, какие горячие ладони и нежная там кожа. Они словно пытались согреть друг друга, Юра вылизывал соски Юри, зная, что ему нравится, когда сначала провести языком с нажимом, а потом чувствительно прикусить и снова трогать ртом до изнеможения. Позволял хорошо-больно выкручивать кольцо пирсинга. И громко ахал, льнул к пальцам, губам, языку.  
  
Юри схватил с тумбочки смазку — хорошее дополнение к аптечке получилось, посмотрел сумасшедшими глазами, повторяя почти беззвучно «как же я тебя люблю», и Юре совсем снесло от этого голову. Он распахнул халат, развёл ноги, подхватывая под коленями, и глаза Юри стали чёрные и обжигающие как угли. Он даже не разделся, только дёрнул ремень, пуговицу, ширинку и приспустил брюки. Схватил и размял ягодицы Юры, развёл в стороны и горячо погладил между большим пальцем, — а через бесконечное мгновение нетерпеливо вставил, только успев плеснуть немного смазки, так, без презерватива. Выдохнул длинно, покачиваясь, а Юра ездил лопатками по смятой простыне, дрожал, впитывая эти первые мгновения невероятной, тугой наполненности, эти первые секунды смакования, а потом только извивался под Юри, ёрзал, помогая найти нужный угол. По позвоночнику текло удовольствие, он тянул Юри за руки, стонал и просил «ещё» и «сильней», самые банальные, самые важные, единственно оставшиеся слова. Почувствовать друг друга сердцем, выбить из головы потустороннюю муть.  
  
Сцепив ноги на пояснице, а руки на шее Юри, Юра буквально повис на нем. Дрожал, прикусывал подбородок, щеку, затягивал в глубокие поцелуи, от которых кружилась голова, вдыхал густой воздух с пьянящими запахами секса, свежего пота, смазки и кокосового геля для душа, облизывая рот и едва не кончая от этого: яйца и задница у него от таких простых ласк поджимались как при виде члена с недотраху. Заставляя Юри вздрагивать, громко охать, мычать от удовольствия, жмурясь, и втрахивать его в матрац, Юра кайфовал. Всё это принадлежало ему. Было его. Каждый звук, капли солёного пота на шее и на плечах, поцелуи. Простыня и одеяло сбились, подушка упала на пол, спинка кровати билась о стенку, Юра громко вскрикнул, когда Юри толкнулся куда нужно, словно невидимая волна прошлась по мышцам. Так легко, так правильно, так свободно не было уже давно.  
  
Разрядка оглушила, окунула в омут, остались только стук сердца и дрожь во всём теле.  
  
Мокрые и разгорячённые, они валялись рядом, и хотелось смеяться. Юра и рассмеялся, тихо, легко.  
  
— Что? — Юри прищурился, поджал припухшие губы. Щёки у него горели, волосы налипли на лоб, гладкие упругие мышцы блестели от испарины. Охуенный.  
  
— Мне хорошо, — честно признался Юра. Юри покусал губу и осторожно спросил, едва касаясь промежности Юры:  
  
— Можно?  
  
Юра растерялся, а потом ухмыльнулся и перевернулся на бок, сгибая одну ногу в колене. Юри тут же смачно поцеловал плечо, лопатку, позвоночную впадину и ущипнул Юру за ягодицу.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Прости, не удержался, — и ни капли вины в голосе Юри не было. — Я бы её всю искусал.  
  
Он обвёл чертовски чувствительную дырку и вставил сразу два пальца. Юра вздрогнул. Он не понимал, хорошо ему или неприятно. И то и то. Он глубоко задышал носом и на пробу поджался, и тут застонал Юри. Развёл пальцы до предела, так что из Юры потекло, и даже воздух, соприкасавшийся с анусом, казался слишком…. Слишком. Юри сбивчиво заговорил:  
  
— У тебя тут всё такое красное и припухшее. И сокращается, когда ты сжимаешься. Можно я, можно…  
  
Ответить он не успел, язык оказался у него в заднице, осторожно трогая, собирая сперму и смазку, а сам Юри так постанывал, словно ванильный шейк в жару отхватил. Потом просунул пальцы и надавил на... Юра ругнулся и невольно стиснулся. Замер, дрожа и предвкушая; тяжёлое влажное дыхание Юри оседало на поясницу, добавляя мурашек и нетерпения. И когда тот снова вставил, Юра с восторгом ощутил, как наливается кровью чужой член, разбухает, распрямляется, и весь растекся по постели, только покачивал немного навстречу бёдрами. Оглушительно и бесстыдно хлюпало, заводяще до звона в ушах, всё тело было таким податливым и мягким, почти непривычным, и тонкое нежное чувство удовольствия разливалось по венам.  
  
— У меня не стоит, но из члена течёт, как в этих ваших японских мультиках, — пробормотал Юра. Этого с ним ещё не случалось. Было странно. Непривычно. Хорошо.  
  
— Так бывает, — прошептал ему в макушку Юри и заправил прядь за ухо, голос его был хриплый. Он сам весь — на грани. Он вышел, вогнал до упора, и Юра почувствовал, как по бёдрам течёт сперма. Щёки вспыхнули, при следующем толчке как электрический разряд уколол спину, и поэтому он не сразу расслышал голос:  
  
— Эй! У вас тут открыто. И ужин стынет. Юра, ты что, не слышал моих звонков? — В этот момент Юра глухо застонал от очередного толчка и закусил подушку. Кто там ещё? — Юр. С тобой всё в порядке? Юра?..  
  
Быстрые шаги и тяжелое молчание.  
  
— Виктор!  
  
— Никифоров, — с трудом проговорил Юра, находящийся на грани оргазма.  
  
— Вот значит как, Кацуки Юри всё-таки тряпка, всё-таки прибежал, как побитая собака, просить прощения и ласки, а ты блядь, Ю-роч-ка, — ласково пропел Виктор, и из Юры выбило воздух кинутой в него подушкой, а сам он кончил от звука голоса Виктора. Когда перед глазами перестали плясать пятна, он сел на кровати и огляделся. В окружающем беспорядке свет фонарей выхватывал сгорбленную фигуру Юри и столик с ужином, который, видимо, вкатил Виктор, когда вошёл.  
  
— Ну и пусть валит, — зло бросил в дверной проём подушку Юра. Юри обернулся. Вид у него был совершенно потерянный.  
  
— Ты как, Юрио?  
  
— Прекрасно! Лучше всех! Иди сюда, — Юра хлопнул рукой по кровати.  
  
— Надо Виктора предупредить. — Юри заозирался в поисках своих очков. — Надо рассказать, что тут творится.  
  
— Ты про наш замечательный трах? Побежишь извиняться, что без него, как побитая собака?  
  
Юри покачал головой, поправил на себе одежду, пальцами пригладил волосы и сел рядом с Юрой. Обнял.  
  
— Я тебя одного на ночь не оставлю, понял? Я не для того сюда пришёл, — обернулся, нехорошо прищурившись на ванную комнату. Из Юры как будто весь воздух выпустили, и голову повело.  
  
— Тогда надо и на тебя еды заказать.  
  
— Да, закажи, пожалуйста, — Юри уже быстро набирал номер Виктора, догадаться было не сложно.  
  
— Хорошо, — Юра встал, нашёл в ванной очки Юри, наверняка на рефлексе оставил над умывальником. Он прислушивался к отрывистым словам. Юри просил Виктора быть осторожным и говорил что, возможно, чертовщина, как её называют русские, ещё повторится. И пусть он считает его психом, но всё равно будет осторожен. С воинственным видом Юри нажал отбой. Потом обернулся, смущённо улыбнулся и предложил:  
  
— Поедим?  
  
***  
Злой Виктор ворвался в номер, пометался, хватаясь то за декоративную вазу, то за журнал с местными достопримечательностями — его он уже знал наизусть, — то за занавеску, вглядываясь в вечерние сизые сумерки, пронизанные дождем и слабо освещенные мотыльками фонарей. И сел на кровать, схватившись за голову. Первая мысль поразила неожиданностью и точностью: Минако была права?  
  
Они как-то пили вместе в Хасецу, и Минако, будучи уже не очень трезвой, разговорилась:  
  
— Знаешь, Юри был влюблен в Юко и переживал, когда она выскочила замуж, — Минако покачала стакан и икнула. — Я намекала Юри на то, что не надо зацикливаться на этом, жизнь-то продолжается, завел бы какой-нибудь кратковременный роман, чтобы отвлечься от переживаний. А он всё отводил глаза да отмахивался. Ну, ты-то меня понимаешь? Шуры-муры, повстречался, потрахался, разбежались.  
  
— Понимаю, — еле произнёс Виктор и залпом опустошил свой стакан. Настроение моментально испортилось, а на душе стало погано, муторно, до ноющего беспокойства. «Кратковременный роман». А что, если?.. Нет, он отогнал мысль.  
  
Но возвращался и возвращался к ней в минуты, когда у них что-то не складывалось и казалось, всё, тупик, и сейчас вновь вспомнил о разговоре с Минако. Сейчас, когда Юри предпочёл обществу Виктора Юрия Плисецкого. Двое молодых, пылких, соревнующихся друг с другом парней — Виктор не обманывался, он не перестал быть кумиром, но перестал быть соперником. Перед глазами встала картинка: бледный и гибкий Юрка, распластанный на постели, горячий, разомлевший, со спутанными волосами и распухшими губами, и Юри, склонившийся над ним: смуглее, чуть шире в плечах, крепкий и тоже гибкий. Красота, залюбуешься. Он в первый миг и залип. Юри так бережно и откровенно-жадно брал Юру, придерживая за бедро, что живот горячо подвело; в глаза бросились растянутое вокруг розовато-смуглого члена соцветие слизистой, красное, натёртое, и белёсые потёки спермы на коже. Не в первый раз, значит.  
  
Может, вот она, настоящая любовь, забота, прощение, а он так, интрижка, чтобы забыться, после Виктора Юри нашёл Юру и просто ещё не разобрался, что с Виктором у них всё несерьёзно. А может, они боятся ему об этом сказать или жалеют его и как раз сейчас поняли — вот тот самый момент, когда можно разорвать отношения!  
  
Виктор Никифоров не любил, когда его бросали. Виктор Никифоров бросал сам.  
  
Зазвенел телефон. Высветился номер Юрия. Неожиданно после звонка Юри. Ну и что ты скажешь мне, Юрка?  
  
— Ты кретин! Ты не имеешь права так разговаривать с Юри!  
  
Виктор чуть телефон не выронил. Он думал, Юрка из-за себя сейчас гнать будет.  
  
— И вообще, Виктор Никифоров, признай уже честно самому себе, тебе всегда нравилось, как Юри восхищается тобой и готов ловить каждое твоё слово, нравилось помыкать им. Но знаешь, те времена давно прошли, и если ты не готов что-то менять в отношениях, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
  
Юра говорил спокойно, жёстко и уверенно, даже ни единого матерного слова не вставил. Как пощёчин надавал. Виктор молчал.  
  
— Ты ещё на проводе?  
  
— Да. Я… — что он хотел сказать?  
  
— К твоему сведению, ты напрасно думаешь, что Юри сразу прибежал ко мне, как ты выразился, я сам его позвал, потому что тупо зассал оставаться один, — тут Юра замолчал, и Виктор сжал трубку, вслушиваясь в откровения. — Знаешь, — другим, надтреснутым голосом произнёс Юра, — мне стала мерещиться всякая хрень, и я не уверен, что оно не повторится. Думаю, и тебе стоит быть настороже. Будь внимательным и аккуратным и не влипай никуда, Виктор.  
  
И дал отбой.  
  
Виктор откинул сотовый и упал на кровать. Вот так. Теперь вчерашний сопляк учит его жизни. И если совсем уж по-честному, стоит признать, в его словах есть смысл. «Ничего хорошего не выйдет». Уже не выходит, Юрочка, уже. Лучше ему уехать, оставить их одних, пусть отдыхают, а он тут явно лишний. А в Питере можно уже, успокоившись, нормально поговорить и разойтись.  
  
— Не стоит тебе этого делать, поверь, — на японском произнес женский голос за спиной, и Виктор резко обернулся. Охнул и выматерился.  
  
Полупрозрачная черноволосая девушка — избитая и изрезанная, словно кто-то снимал авангардный фильм, взвывая к эстетическому удовольствию от крови, жестокости и насилия, но перестарался с чернухой — смотрела на него со скорбью и болью. Виктор поёжился: стало неловко, стыдно и страшно.  
  
— Ты совершаешь ошибку. И можешь потерять всё, что у тебя есть, если уедешь отсюда.  
  
Фигура мигнула и исчезла. Виктор приложил ладонь ко лбу. «В этом номере умерла женщина. Её жестоко убили. И теперь это место проклято. Плохое место, много злой энергии. Много…» Пора было выяснить обо всём этом подробнее. Хотя номер не тот, но Юри и Юрка что-то видели. А они трое были в том номере. Виктор выудил из сумки нетбук, открыл поисковик и приложил палец к губе. С чего же начать?  
  
Работал он по привычке с гугл-переводчиком, и нашлось информации немного.  
  
Звали девушку Акико Канеко, двадцать три года, училась в Осаке, приехала в Сирахаму отдыхать с женихом и другом. Была изнасилована и зверски убита Хансом Гобельманом, двадцать шесть лет, боксёр, частые приводы за драки. Он был соседом по номеру и неоднократно сталкивался с Акико и её спутниками, вплоть до скандалов в гостинице. Это немногое Виктор выписал в блокнот и утром, даже не позавтракав, на всякий случай прихватив нетбук со всеми вкладками, направился к Юре. Почему к нему, а не к Юри, он сам не знал. Поговорить было надо. С обоими. Есть шанс, что Юри остался у Юрки. И, скорее всего, он тоже что-то искал.  
  
Юра встретил его заспанный, с опухшими глазами, а в развороченной постели лежал открытый нетбук, и на экране высвечивалась знакомая вкладка.  
  
— А где Юри? — спросил Виктор, бесцеремонно забираясь на кровать с ногами.  
  
— Переночевал и ушёл по делам, — язвительно проговорил Юра и оглушительно зевнул, смазав всё впечатление ершистости и модуса «самооборона». Юра и Виктор посмотрели друг на друга, пристально и растерянно. Виктор покаянно опустил глаза. Он понимал, что виноват и надо извиниться. Извиняться Виктору случалось редко. И в действительно серьёзных случаях. Приходилось признавать — случай серьёзный. Он иногда шутливо говорил Юри «прости-прости», подняв ладони, но никогда не извинялся перед Юркой.  
  
Сам Юрка мялся, явно не зная, куда себя деть и что сказать. Не хотел садиться рядом? Виктор резко опротивел сам себе. Но Юрка вдруг плюхнулся на кровать, едва не отдавив Виктору руку, и как-то так тяжело и понимающе вздохнул, что сразу стало ясно — они думают об одном и том же. Виктора немного отпустило. Он щёлкнул Юрку по носу. Тот заухмылялся, толкнул в плечо шутливо, но ощутимо — Виктор оценил и внезапно осознал, как Юрка вырос. Может, что-то такое отразилось у него на лице, потому что Юрка вдруг притянул для поцелуя, и когда Виктор совсем опьянел от его губ, то отодвинулся и предложил:  
  
— Прежде чем сличать наши умения пользоваться гугл-переводчиком, закажем завтрак.  
  
— Хочу Юрио с маслом и джемом!  
  
— Ещё скажи с хрустящей корочкой, — фыркнул Юрка. Виктор подвигал бровями, и в него полетела подушка. Всё скатывалось в привычные перебранки и возню, это и тревожило, и расслабляло одновременно. Виктор валял и тискал Юрку, компенсируя недостаток тактильности в последние недели; щекотал, — а тот отбивался так, что синяки Виктору были обеспечены; жадно гладил по лицу, зарываясь в волосы, по рукам и груди, задевая большими пальцами соски, и даже пару раз смачно хлопнул по заднице, за что едва не получил локтем в нос, пока оба обессиленно не растянулись на кровати, задев ногой нетбук и захлопнув его.  
  
Юрка, отплёвываясь от волос, дотянулся до телефона и заказал завтрак.  
  
— Так, — сказал Юрка, собирая волосы в хвост и стараясь приобрести деловой вид. Виктор, ещё не отошедший и ленящийся брать себя в руки, дёрнул за его хвост, и Юрка глянул злобно, но неожиданно смягчился в лице, в нём появилось лукавство, и одними губами произнёс «потом». Виктора с ног до головы обдало жаром, пот скользнул под футболкой по позвоночнику. Чтобы переключиться он спросил:  
  
— Может, Юри позовём? Или позже расскажем? — слишком торопливо предложил Виктор и ощутил досаду за эту торопливость. Ему хотелось побыть с Юркой, но Юри имел право знать. Как будто они исключили его из своего клуба. Виктор соскучился по Юри, но и им стоило поговорить начистоту, а значит, наедине.  
  
— Юри уже умчался проводить своё расследование, — не заметив, кажется, его скомканной фразы, Юра подтянул к себе нетбук и открыл.  
  
— Опрашивать персонал? Они могли ничего не знать и вообще смениться. Даже если повезёт найти тех, кто дежурил в тот день…  
  
— Нет, — отмахнулся Юрка, — Юри пошёл искать ту старуху, что нас по приезду стращала.  
  
— Думаешь, она что-то знает?  
  
— Если да, то Юри из этой карги всё вытрясет, — нехорошо усмехнулся Юрка. — Кацудон кому угодно вотрется в доверие, расположит к себе и вытянет душу.  
  
— Эй, я думал, это моя прерогатива! — обиженно воскликнул Виктор, успевший поднять свой блокнот и нетбук с пола.  
  
— Рядом с тобой все ссутся от восторга и теряют последние мозги, — закатил глаза Юрка, высунув язык в знак отвращения. Виктор шлёпнул его блокнотом по голове.  
  
В основном они лазили по одним сайтам, Юрка ещё пролистал фейсбук, где жених сообщил о кончине Акико, и страницы этих двоих «друзей». Когда Виктор спросил, почему Юра показал кавычки пальцами на слове «друзья», тот заметил, что до смерти Акико они на всех фото всегда втроём. И сложно понять, кто жених Акико и вообще кто кому пара.  
  
— Да, — задумчиво протянул Виктор, — мне тоже показалось странным, что эти трое взяли трёхместный номер, а не двух- и одноместный. Думаешь… они как мы? — Виктор запнулся. Навалился страх, что может не стать этого «мы». Из-за невменяемого сталкера. Или вообще случайного происшествия. Авария, самое банальное. Нет уж, умирать, так вместе. И тут же стало стыдно за свой эгоизм.  
  
— Эй, Витя, ты чего?  
  
Виктор притянул Юру к себе и обнял. Блокнот куда-то свалился с коленей.  
  
— Она и к тебе приходила? — догадался Юра. — Юри мне про свою встречу рассказал. Жуть.  
  
— Да. Юр. Прости. За всё. Я никогда вас не брошу.  
  
— Ну хватит тут сопли разводить, старпёр, — Юра оттолкнул его, но в глазах, зелёных, как трава, Виктор уловил испуг. И облегчение пополам с сомнением.  
  
— Я тоже испугался, — признался Виктор. Он не хотел пугать Юру, но хотел честности. С момента того недоразумения с Крисом и фанатками ему надоело умалчивать, чувствовать себя виноватым, юлить. И понимал, почему Юра позвал Юри, а не его, Виктора Никифорова, всего такого замечательного, что аж противно.  
  
Это по-своему было больно, обидно, завидно и всё вместе бессмысленно, потому что совершенно ясно: Юри в тот момент и — вероятно — вообще ближе к Юре. У Виктора и Юри были кольца и много нежных и трогательных моментов на двоих. Они вошли друг в друга, как река в море, и кто был рекой, а кто морем — поди разбери, но как кусочки пазла сошлись именно Юри и Юрка. Аверс и реверс. Инь и ян. Как жарко Юра целовал Юри на вечеринке у Гоши и с искренним изумлением утирал тыльной стороной ладони распухшие тёмные губы, когда Виктор их застукал. Возбуждение, вина и ни капли сожаления — вот что было в его глазах.  
  
С Юрой Виктор сходился тяжелее всего и тяжелее всего от него рвало башню. Юри влился в жизнь Виктора свежим бризом и новыми чувствами, был как саке и звёздное небо, отражающееся в глазах. А Юра был как снег за шиворот, острый перец и водка. Ударил по мозгам и вышиб их нахрен. Словно в один момент его заклинило на Юре, Юре, с которым катался на одном катке под вопли Фельцмана и шуточки Милы. С которым вместе пил какао в кафе и которому заплетал косы, потому что Миле свои волосы Юра не доверял. Как манипулировал, подбадривал, радовался успехам, немного завидовал, а потом у него встало на тонкий прогиб в спине и округлые и одновременно тощие ягодицы. И злое острое лицо, будто подсвеченное изнутри всеми теми бурлящими эмоциями. Лицо удивлённое и влюблённое в свете раннего утра под снегопадом, когда он сказал: «Хорошо, попробуем втроём».  
  
Всё это пронеслось в голове Виктора, пока Юра принимал от прислуги столик с завтраком.  
  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, я видел эту девушку и их приятеля. Судя по записям в фейсбуке, они фанаты фигурного катания. Акико и Жерар, друг-француз, подходили к нам с Юри за автографами и совместными фото. Мы ещё с Юри спорили, пара они или нет. А сейчас ни одной совместной фотографии с японцем, как его, Такеши. Помню ещё, Кацудон шутил, что мы можем поставить на заключительном шоу любовь двух разных наций, — пока Юра всё это говорил, он дул на чашку с шоколадом. Потом ногой опрокинул Виктора на кровать, задрал ему футболку и тонкой струйкой полил на живот густую массу. Виктор заорал, больше от неожиданности, хотя было горячо, очень. Он замер, шоколад стекал по животу на кровать, а Юра пил из чашки, из которой только что поливал его. Спокойно отставив чашку и поддёрнув штаны, он влез на кровать, бормоча «всегда хотел сравнить вкус». Изогнулся, склоняясь над Виктором, и широким расслабленным языком слизал шоколадный потёк. У Виктора моментально встал, как у подростка, сильно и больно.  
  
Юра открыто улыбнулся, сжал стояк крепкой ладонью и лизнул ещё раз у пупка. Вылизал всего, зараза, а Виктор боялся пошевелиться, хотя было и приятно, и немного больно. Потом Юра скинул с себя футболку, а с Виктора стянул штаны с трусами и потянулся вверх, навис, копаясь под подушкой, что-то — да ясно, что — ища. Подвеска болталась у лица, и Виктор поймал губами, лизнул, прикусил её, а пальцами нащупал пирсинг. Холодное колечко и нежный теплый сосок. Крышесносное сочетание. Виктор погладил, и Юра упал на него. Зашипел, упираясь лбом в плечо, и куснул.  
  
— Злюка, — поддел Виктор.  
  
— Ещё какая, и к слову, эта злюка собирается тебя поиметь, — сладко пропел Юра и протиснул пальцы между ягодиц Виктора, погладил. — Твоя нежная задница перенесёт это?  
  
Издевался, засранец. Хорошо, Виктор успел сходить в ванную.  
  
— Милый, у тебя пока не такой размер, — серьёзно произнёс Виктор, получил тычок в бок и засмеялся. Юра сполз на колени, задумчиво посмотрел на стояк, нагнулся и лизнул с видом «что тут за конфета?» Виктору конфетой быть понравилось, продёрнуло жаром только так. Юра прижал головку губами, а потом целиком взял в рот, ведя кончиком языка вдоль вены. Ох. Какой же у тебя рот, Юра, мягкий, горячий, влажный, совсем не такой, когда отпускает колкости и ругательства.  
  
— Ну как, — задыхаясь, спросил Виктор, — что вкуснее, шоколад или…  
  
— Ты.  
  
И вот тут Виктор впервые за долгие годы вспомнил, каково это — краснеть. Нет, он не сомневался в ответе, но как было сказано! Резко и грубо, с волнующей хрипотцой в голосе.  
  
Виктор распластался на кровати, раскинул руки и повёл бёдрами:  
  
— Бери меня всего, детка, — он похабно облизнулся.  
  
— Блядь, Никифоров, ну нельзя же так, у меня сейчас всё упадёт, — выругался Юра, но бугор в штанах говорил об обратном. Он перевернул Виктора на живот, и тот лёг грудью на постель, встал на колени и полушутливо отклячил зад.  
  
— Так лучше? — Он повернул голову в сторону, скосил на Юру взгляд и усмехнулся. У того был такой вид… забавный. «И это всё моё!» и едва носом кровь не хлещет.  
  
Пальцы раздвинули ягодицы, влажные, твёрдые. Холодок побежал по позвоночнику, а за ним жар и снова холод-жар. Юра сделает это? Язык у него оказался настырный, горячий и ласковый, Виктор закусил кулак, чтобы не застонать. Расслабленный, он прошёлся вдоль промежности до яиц, облизал их и вновь ввинтился в зад. Виктор взбрыкнул. Губы обвели дырку, слегка царапаясь обветренной кожицей. Дрожь мелкой волной начала подниматься с ног. Юра просунул палец, ещё один, и ещё, и стал дрочить. Пошло хлюпало, зубы смыкались то на ягодице, то на бедре, Виктор дышал и кусал нижнюю губу. Хорошо, но мало. Ладонь сжалась на члене, и Виктор неосознанно толкнулся, давя стон. С головки потекло, он чувствовал щекотные капли, которые выдавливал Юра, с оттягом проводя по члену вниз-вверх.  
  
— Почему ты молчишь? С Юри ты хоть иногда себя отпускаешь, со мной никогда, — прошептал Юра на ухо, потерся щекой и лбом, как кот, и сильнее развёл пальцы в заднице. — Кричи.  
  
Виктор зарылся щекой в подушку, на глаза упала чёлка, он весь напрягся, выдохнул сквозь зубы, сжимая ягодицы. Ну как объяснить мальчишке! Душещипательные истории в кровати во время секса это и глупо, и мерзко, он не хотел вспоминать, но картины из прошлого сами навалились потоком. Вот ему шестнадцать, и он влюблён как последний дурак. Объекту его влюблённости — парню — на год больше. Они жарко зажимаются по углам, петтинг, разок дрочка, пока у Вити дома не образуется вечер без родителей, и они сразу этим пользуются. Виктор снизу, его партнёр молчит, трахая его, а ему так хорошо, просто от того, что они наконец вместе, что он извивается, лезет целоваться и не сдерживается — орёт как мартовский кот. Злые слёзы наворачиваются на глаза, когда как наяву Сергей унизительно обзывает его пидовкой и дрянной членодевкой, визжащей как свинья. Виктор ещё два года ни с кем не мог, а когда снова стал трахаться, поначалу не мог выдавить из себя ни звука, запрещал сам, а потом тело противилось. Только с Юри отпускало время от времени.  
  
— Блядь. Я этого Сергея уебу. Зубы выбью и вобью ему палку в задницу, чтобы кричал, как ему это понравится. А он будет кричать, я заставлю.  
  
— Что? — Виктор часто заморгал. Он это рассказал вслух? Он судорожно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. В носу кололо, глаза мокрые, вот блядский ёж...  
  
— То. Забудь. Ты с ним или со мной сейчас? — Юра шептал сдавлено и горячо, навалившись всем телом, обнимая руками. Потом развернул на спину, утёр глаза ошеломлённому Виктору и поцеловал. Когда дыхание кончилось и повело, а глаза уже не щипало, они остановились, и Юра усмехнулся.  
  
— Мне нравится орать мартовским котом. Юри это голову сносит. Да признайся, и тебе тоже. Думаешь, я дрянная членодевка? — со злой иронией спросил Юра. Нет, конечно, нет. Виктор сдавленно рассмеялся.  
  
— Это нечестный ход.  
  
— Как раз-таки честный и логичный. Включи голову, Никифоров, и хватит себя жалеть. Ори!  
  
Юра резко толкнулся, задирая Виктору ноги, и тот охнул. Юра покачался, входя до упора, потом резко вышел и вошёл длинным глубоким движением. Ткнулся туда, куда нужно, и Виктор невольно застонал. В груди как узел развязался, на глаза вновь навернулось мокрое, ну и пусть, Юра хотел, сейчас, и этого было достаточно. Выгнувшись, Виктор громко протяжно застонал, и это был новый странный звук, от которого член дёрнулся и по всему телу как разряды электрического тока прошлись, осыпались мурашками в затылке. Юра лег на него и двигался мелкими толчками, целуя Виктору шею и тепло шепча: «Вот так, хорошо, звучишь хорошо, давай ещё, Никифоров». Виктор ощутил себя мальчишкой под взрослым мудрым партнёром, и он обнял Юру за спину, откинул голову и закричал, сначала тихо, потом всё громче, и вот уже Юра беспорядочно долбился в него, а у Виктора саднило в горле и в заднице и горела вся кожа. Зажатый член пульсировал, Виктор с силой сжимал волосы Юры, и когда успел отрастить? Стригся же недавно, каре, длинная шея открыта, и так удобно её прикусывать, и что ж ты, Юра, так удачно попадаешь по нервам, ему стыдно так орать, с надрывом, с облегчением, выплёскивая застарелую боль. Юра на нём содрогнулся, замычал, и задрожал, и вскрикнул, когда Виктор цепко ухватил его за задницу.  
  
Так хорошо, что даже додрачивать себе было лень. Виктор потянулся рукой к члену, но Юра шлёпнул по ней, сполз вниз, надавил на вход пальцами, проникая внутрь, раздвигая и сгибая их. И Виктор почувствовал костяшки, и как из него течёт, а губы смыкаются на головке, и его выгибает. Он вибрировал, в копчике и в пояснице стреляли сладкие спазмы, бёдра мелко тряслись, он невольно зажал себе рот ладонью и тут же отбросил её и заорал, толкаясь в рот Юры, сжимая его пальцы в себе, комкая в кулаках простыню и разбросав ноги как последняя блядь.  
  
Юра вылизал его член, от губ потянулась ниточка слюны, и Виктор поймал её подушечками, вымазал влагой распухшие яркие губы, и Юра облизал их, глядя мутными сытыми глазами.  
  
— Хорошо звучу? — тихо рассмеялся Виктор. Юра подложил ладони под подбородок, упираясь в живот Виктора, и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Надо повторить для закрепления успеха.  
  
— Тогда позавтракаем пока?  
  
Юра вздохнул, перевернулся на спину, растягиваясь рядом.  
  
— Мне хватит.  
  
— А я вот зверски голоден, — Виктор сел по-турецки, жадно глянул на поднос с едой. — Юр.  
  
— М-м-м? — Юра выписывал круги на его бедре указательным пальцем.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Палец замер. Юра глянул удивлённо. А потом широко улыбнулся.  
  
***  
Стон Виктора вибрировал где-то в затылке, опускался в солнечное сплетение и отдавался в пах. Юри сжимал кулак, занесённый для того, чтобы постучать в номер Юры, и не знал, что делать. Обычно в Питере у них не возникало проблем, чтобы войти в спальню, когда там уже кто-то уединился. Что-то спросить, взять нужную вещь и уйти, посмотреть, присоединиться. Но отчего-то Юри сейчас чувствовал себя лишним. Вспомнилось, чем закончилось дело, когда Виктор вошёл во время секса с Юрио. Кажется, он понимал сейчас реакцию Виктора. Лишний. При Юри Виктор так не стонал, кричал даже, сочно и низко, и совсем не украдкой — и столько удовольствия и невиданной доселе чувственности было в его голосе, что Юри невольно возбудился. И разозлился. Почувствовал сильную досаду. Виктор всегда читал Юрио как открытую книгу, и вот сам Юра смог добраться до настоящего Виктора, который вот так… будда Амида! Он отшатнулся. Эти двое явно не думали о соседях. Ладно, Юрио плевал на чужое мнение, а Виктор всегда был эгоистом, но есть же всему предел!  
  
Хотя о чём это он. Только не у этих двоих. Это Виктор предложил всем троим встречаться. Юри тоже хотел предложить, но сначала понять реакцию Виктора, но в голубых как васильки глазах нельзя тогда было прочесть ни одной эмоции. Сияло солнце, падал снег, заполошно билось сердце, вид у Юры был воинственный и потерянный, Юри чувствовал неуверенность Юры, и так хотелось его обнять. Виктор тогда даже мнения Юри не спросил. Он думал — по нему и так понятно, что согласен, но, может, Виктор просто с ним не считался? Он любил повторять: «Восток — дело тонкое» и «Загадочная японская душа». Как будто русская более понятная! Но им с Юрио, конечно, комфортнее. Они давно друг друга знают, понимают подчас без слов, и им явно удобнее говорить на русском. Юри пытался учить язык, но до сих пор ему проще было на английском. И выучить японский так, как Юри русский, они не старались.  
  
Юри отшагнул от двери. Развернулся и разжал кулак. Дыхание вырывалось из лёгких хрипами, он тяжело дышал, и нет, он не хотел плакать от обиды, он хотел кричать от злости.  
  
Спустившись на свой этаж, он со второй попытки открыл дверь номера, пнул кресло и упал в спальне на кровать лицом в подушку.  
  
— Виктор…  
  
Он поддерживал его на Гран-При в Барселоне. И потом — тоже. Он был непонятный, но близкий, свой, родной. Юри эгоистично пользовался его поддержкой, его душой нараспашку, его связями в конце концов. А что он сам дал Виктору? В личном плане? Юри не мог найти ответа. Всё казалось мелким, незначительным. Трамплин, чтобы стать тренером? Пройденный этап. Отдых от фигурного катания и поиски вдохновения? Тоже в прошлом. Стал ли Хасецу ему вторым домом? Он говорил о шикарных источниках и вкусной еде, но никогда — о людях. Говорил «люблю пляжи» и всегда добавлял «крики чаек напоминают Питер». Тогда Юри думал «Хасецу ему стал близок», а сейчас, что Виктор просто тосковал по дому, если задерживался где-то надолго, а в Хасецу ездил как в бесплатный пансионат, и там его всегда пытались удержать подольше. Его там любили, хороший сервис, тихое место, никто не докучает. Родители только порадовались за Юри, когда он сказал, что нашёл любимого человека. Они боялись, что Юри останется одиноким холостяком. «Ютопией» всё равно занималась Мари, и ей он перейдёт по наследству. Может, Юри стоило найти приличную тихую девушку, настругать детей, помогать Мари с «Ютопией» и не маяться хернёй?  
  
Но для Юри Виктор и Юрио не были «хернёй». А он для них?  
  
Виктор упрекал его, Юри, что позволяет Юрке вертеть собой как угодно, интересно, а осознавал ли Виктор, что Юра и от него добивается всего, чего захочет? С тоской Юри признавался самому себе, что всегда завидовал Юре, уж слишком легко тому удавалось располагать к себе окружающих: Мари и Юко от него без ума уже давно. А сколько у него поклонниц! Леруа явно напрашивался в друзья. Суровый Отабек сам предложил Юре дружбу и терпел все его выходки: после финала в Барселоне, смог бы Юри грузить друга своими надуманными проблемами, друга, который остался в шаге от бронзы, а надеялся на золото, которое заполучил Юра? Скорее всего, нет, совесть не позволила бы. А для Юры в порядке вещей. Юри испытывал неловкость, глядя на показательное выступление Юры, но больше всего его беспокоила реакция Виктора. В гостинице Виктор схватил за локоть Юру и отвел в угол, где они долго орали друг на друга, наплевав на окружающих. Виктор настаивал, что тот не должен был так поступать: вот эта отсебятина — прямое неуважение по отношению к тренеру и хореографу. Юри уже немного научился понимать его и догадался, что поставленное в один ряд с «Агапэ» выступление Юры Виктор воспринял как личное оскорбление. Ещё Виктор ходил поговорить с Отабеком, но вернулся на удивление тихим и больше про Юрину показательную старался не вспоминать. Только сказал, хорошо, что у Юрки появился такой толковый друг. Так что Юра всегда делал, что хотел, и получал, что хотел, в том числе и всяческую поддержку от друга. И друга ли? Может, там все не так просто.  
  
Напряжение между ними тремя началось не вчера. Эта история с Крисом совпала с откровением про Отабека. Почему Юра провёл лето у Отабека и ни словом не обмолвился об этом, хотя должен был быть у деда в Москве? Это случилось за день до того, как Виктор утром пришёл пьяный от Криса. Юри случайно подслушал разговор Юры и Отабека по скайпу. Отабек передавал от своих привет и упрекал, что за три года тот мог бы хоть на недельку летом вырваться, один раз он же пережил без этих двоих и Хасецу. Складывать два и два Юри умел. У него тогда сердце оборвалось, и весь вечер неприятный кислый привкус во рту стоял. Юра их обманул. Виктору Юри не стал рассказывать о подслушанном, и так хватало поводов для ругани. Зачем Юра соврал? Почему? Всё это скопом, все эти сомнения, смутные подозрения и догадки давили на Юри. Он несколько раз намекал Юре про те каникулы, все надеялся, что вот сейчас он расскажет правду, и всё наконец прояснится. Хотя бы с ним, если не с Виктором. Но только копил горечь в сердце, снова и снова получая в ответ отговорки про лето в деревне у деда. И, если совсем начистоту, стоило признаться самому себе, что когда он говорил Юре про Виктора «надо доверять друг другу», дело было не только в Викторе. Он намекал Юре, что никто не упрекает его за секреты и странное поведение, и, возможно, сам себя пытался убедить, что вот он Юре доверяет, а у самого, как говаривал Виктор, «на душе кошки скребли». Они и сейчас скребли.  
  
От всех этих мыслей и воспоминаний разболелась голова. Юри нашарил в чемодане таблетки, запил водой из-под крана, уставился в зеркало — выглядел он больным и измученным. Разговор с госпожой Фуджимия вымотал его. Старая... дева, которая любит нагонять туману и мучить абстрактными зловещими фразами. Юри машинально зачесал волосы назад, снял очки — мир тут же расплылся на кляксы — и дошёл до кровати. Его пошатывало. Он упал на постель, подтянул колени к груди и вырубился.  
  
Проснулся от холода. Чугунная голова мерзко ныла, обрывки недавних мыслей вспыхивали отдельными словами, и сердце от них ёкало. А ещё Юри ощущал чужое присутствие: противный озноб тёк по затылку и шее, приподнимая волоски. Он взял очки с тумбочки, они покрылись изморозью. Изо рта вырывались облачка пара. У окна пульсировала чёрная тьма, пронизанная светлыми прожилками. Из неё проступали части тела: протянутая рука со сломанным большим пальцем — из него торчала кость, ступня в ссадинах и синяках, девичье бедро в разорванном платье, и наконец показалась вся девушка.  
  
Юрио при нём начинал интернет-поиски, и Юри знал, что девушку зовут Акико. Остальную информацию Юра обещал рассказать, когда он вернётся. Это было утром, а сейчас солнце клонилось к закату.  
  
— Ты! Сомневающийся в любимых дрянной мальчишка! — зловеще прошептала Акико, откинув голову назад и сверкая глазами, нелепо и жутко. Юри замер, ощущая себя пойманным кроликом, ноги и руки отяжелели, воздух в лёгких противно смёрзся, как на русском морозе. Обручальное кольцо впилось в кожу — пальцы конвульсивно, гневно сжались, и он вспомнил. Госпожа Фудзимия не знала убитую и, неодобрительно качая головой, заявила, что вряд ли что-то может сообщить о ее жизни. Госпожа Фудзимия была медиумом, интуитивно ощущала эмоции духов, и в разговоре с ней, продираясь сквозь «отрицательные эманации» и едкий дым из мундштука, Юри уяснил две вещи. Во-первых, встреченный ими призрак не может спокойно отправиться в мир иной, потому что ее здесь держит незавершенное дело. И во-вторых, возможно, она пытается обратить на себя их внимание, чтобы попросить о помощи. Видимо, они её чем-то привлекли.  
  
Спасибо, госпожа Фудзимия.  
  
Юри ещё сильнее сжал ладони, глубоко вдохнул и выпалил:  
  
— Акико! Зачем вы нас пугаете? Хватит уже этих детских страшилок! Скажите, чего вам нужно? Помощь? Мы можем вам чем-то помочь?  
  
Акико перестала светиться, глаза потухли, развевающиеся волосы опали неряшливыми прядями на плечи. Она выглядела жалко. Юри на мгновение устыдился своего окрика, но ему нужно было выяснить, почему и зачем их преследует Акико.  
  
Она всхлипнула.  
  
— Вы так похожи на нас троих. Мы любили друг друга. И как вы, рассорились в этой проклятой гостинице, — слёзы текли ручьём из глаз Акико, разбитый рот кривился.  
  
— Расскажите, что у вас случилось. Садитесь, вон кресло, и не плачьте, у меня нет призрачного носового платка, — Юри смущённо развёл руками, и Акико бледно улыбнулась, утирая глаза.  
  
  
— С Хансом Гобельманом, — лицо Акико скривилось, — с моим убийцей мы столкнулись ещё при посадке в самолёт. Он отпустил Такеши сомнительный комплимент… Знаете, Такеши у меня очень красивый, фотомодель, и европейцы могут принять за девушку… Такеши бисексуален, он любит и женщин, и мужчин, как и Жерар, как и я. Знаете, я встретила Такеши, когда рассталась с девушкой, и меня привлекла эта женственность, но он только с виду хрупкий и робкий, в душе он настоящий самурай!  
  
Юри слушал, не прерывая Акико. Ей явно хотелось выговориться.  
  
— Ну так вот, — взгляд из влюблённого у Акико стал жёстким, — Жерар заступился за Такеши: тот предпочитает игнорировать всякое хамло, да он и привык к такой реакции, а Жерара это злило. Ханс Гобельман с ним едва не подрался, заметил, что, видимо, Жерар «трахает эту красотку», раз так реагирует, и зачем им ещё одна девка, если они не знают, куда ей присовывать, — голос Акико дрожал от гнева, она не боялась слов, не пыталась их смягчить, не стеснялась. Всё в ней бурлило от негодования, и слова требовали быть самими собой. — Мы с Такеши насилу их развели. Нас ведь и из самолёта попросить могли.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — пробормотал Юри, стягивая с лица очки. Фигура Акико расплылась, но смотреть на неё и слушать одновременно было невыносимо.  
  
— Мне тоже жаль. Но жалеть бессмысленно... Вам противно на меня смотреть?  
  
Юри вздрогнул.  
  
— Больно.  
  
— Запомните это чувство. Оно в стократ вернётся к вам, если вы потеряете своих любимых.  
  
В горле у Юри пересохло. Он полуосознано расправил плечи и скрестил руки. Нахмурился.  
  
— Это угроза?  
  
— Предостережение. Я могу улавливать эмоции и чувства людей, очень близко к чтению мыслей. Вы все трое на перепутье. Столько негатива и отчаянья… — голосок Акико задрожал. — Вы напоминали мне нас, я злилась и пугала вас… Простите меня. — Она вздохнула.  
  
— Не надо извиняться, — смутился Юри, — мы и вправду… Это вы нас простите.  
  
— Прощаю. И… — Акико замялась.  
  
— Вы хотели о чём-то попросить? — подтолкнул он. — Вы рассказывали вашу историю.  
  
— Да. Судьба испытывала нас. Мы поселились в одной гостинице и в соседних номерах. Ханс как будто задался целью извести нас. То посылал цветы и вино, то оскорблял при встрече. Мы все подарки возвращали, но он не прекращал свои издевательства. Подсаживался в ресторане за столик и интересовался, какого цвета бельё на нас с Такеши и не жирно ли будет Жерару ублажать двух красоток сразу. Такеши предлагал сменить гостиницу, я считала, что он и там нас найдёт и нужно обратиться в полицию, Жерар считал, что надо устроить господину Гобельману «встречу» и вместе с Такеши объяснить, как тот неправ. Жерар вырос на улице и умел драться, Такеши занимался айкидо, но этот немец был огромным и не раз походя демонстрировал свою силу и хвастал своими победами в боксе. Я боялась, что он изобьёт Жерара и Такеши. Такеши настаивал на мирном решении, предлагал вообще прервать поездку и уехать, забыть как страшный сон. Они с Жераром страшно поругались из-за этого. Жерар считал, что око за око, зуб за зуб. Такеши сдался, согласился поддержать идею Жерара, но потом собирался уехать домой и забрать меня…  
  
Она замолчала, обняла себя за плечи и взгляд её остекленел.  
  
— Продолжайте, — произнёс Юри тихо, почти одними губами. Акико кивнула. Передёрнулась. Зажала рот рукой. Сбивчиво заговорила придушенным голосом.  
  
— Ханс Гобельман принял предложение о… о встрече. Когда Жерар и Такеши ушли, я осталась в номере. Не находила себе места, очень волновалась и не сразу поняла, что уже не одна. Он напал сзади, оглушил, потом завязал рот моим же шарфом, чтобы я не могла кричать. Он бил и резал меня, говорил всякие мерзости, — Акико схватилась руками за голову, замотала ею, затараторила, — а потом он меня насиловал, долго, несколько часов, не знаю, говорил, вот так надо обращаться с потаскухами, спящими с двумя мужиками, а я плакала и молилась, чтобы Жерар и Такеши вернулись, а ещё я боялась, что Ханс убил их, ублюдок, у-ублюдок! — она закричала, глотая слёзы, и Юри инстинктивно подскочил, попытался схватить Акико за плечи, обнять, успокоить, но руки прошли сквозь неё, и он опомнился.  
  
— Акико! — громко позвал он, и она замерла. Опустила руки и подняла на него взгляд. Зашептала:  
  
— Он ушёл, я была ещё жива. Не знаю, сколько я так пролежала, то теряла сознание, то приходила в себя. Жерар и Такеши вернулись. Я хотела им сказать, что люблю их, что они не виноваты, что так хорошо, что они живы, что… они есть друг у друга. Но не успела. Гобельман разрушил нашу жизнь. Жерар и Такеши вместе организовали похороны, вместе дали показания в суде против Гобельмана, но при этом разорвали личные отношения.  
  
Акико надолго замолчала, а сознание Юри пульсировало алым «они есть друг у друга».  
  
— Связь с ними до сих пор держит меня здесь. Они разошлись. Но я чувствую, что любовь в них ещё жива. Пожалуйста, господин Юри, передайте им, передайте Жерару и Такеши моё послание.  
  
Она сцепила руки на коленях и пристально, почти воинственно посмотрела на Юри. Он наощупь нашёл телефон, открыл заметки и сказал:  
  
— Я запишу. Обещаю, я, мы… передадим послание.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Завернувшись в одеяло чуть ли не по макушку, Юри пил горячий чай. Его потряхивало. Когда Акико ушла, у него начался откат. Его знобило, тошнило, но не рвало — одни сухие спазмы.  
  
Он разговаривал с привидением! Он выслушал жуткую историю. И у него теперь есть дело. Раз уж так сложились обстоятельства, слово надо держать. Юри сделал один большой глоток и поморщился. На дне чашки оказалось много сахара.  
  
Стук в дверь заставил вздрогнуть. Взгляд заметался по комнате, но Юри взял себя в руки. Ханс Гобельман осуждён и пожизненно в тюрьме. Акико ушла.  
  
— Входите, — хрипло ответил Юри, когда постучали второй раз и прочистил горло.  
  
Это был Виктор. С бумажным пакетом, в котором обычно носят подарки.  
  
— Я пришёл мириться, — он достал из пакета бутылку вина, — лёгкое, даже ты вряд ли напьёшься.  
  
Растерянно выпутавшись из одеяла, Юри принял бутылку. Повертел. Наверняка дорогая. Хочет ли он пить? А пить с Виктором?  
  
— Тут в баре только под виски и шампанское бокалы. — Он посмотрел Виктору в глаза. Смирение и немного лукавства. И волнение. Юри хотел побыть один, обдумать разговор, прийти в себя. Но перед глазами встал образ Акико, озноб вцепился в спину. «Запомните это чувство. Оно в стократ вернётся к вам, если вы потеряете своих любимых».  _Мы есть друг у друга. Но сможем ли это «мы» сохранить_? И так остро захотелось обнять Виктора и не отпускать. Юри это и сделал. Виктор охнул, обнял в ответ, поворошил волосы.  
  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Бокалы я принёс. И у меня подарок. Юри?  
  
Юри помотал головой.  
  
— Давай постоим так ещё немного.  
  
Виктор кивнул. Юри стоял, считал удары сердца, сжимая в одной руке горлышко бутылки, другую просунув под футболку Виктора и положив на поясницу. Ладонь медленно сползала, пока не нащупала полоску чего-то нежного и кружевного. Юри несколько раз обвёл полоску кончиками пальцев. Виктор хмыкнул.  
  
— Что это? — спросил Юри с лёгким возбуждением в голосе — заметил это и смутился, но подцепил полоску и оттянул. Джинсы сидели низко, ясно было, что это трусы. Танго. Кружевные?  
  
— Это часть подарка, — Виктор отстранился, подмигнул, вынул из рук Юри бутылку и отставил её, достал из пакета прямоугольный конверт в прозрачной упаковке. На картинке-вкладыше Юри рассмотрел женские ноги в нежно-бежевых, полупрозрачных чулках. Он взял упаковку и повертел её в руках. Внутри точно были чулки. Женские. С кружевной резинкой — это он увидел на картинке.  
  
— Насилу нужный размер нашёл. — Виктор легкомысленно вздохнул. — Весь Питер облазил, в итоге заказывал в интернете. Хотел еще перед отъездом сделать сюрприз, да как-то не сложилось. Надеюсь, размер всё-таки тот… и тебе понравится.  
  
Юри в смятении поднял глаза. По лицу Виктора как всегда нельзя было прочесть ничего, когда он дурачился. Но Юри чувствовал его напряжение.  
  
— Это мне? — пересохшим ртом спросил Юри. Виктор закатил глаза.  
  
— Балда! Мне! На тебя найти было бы не так трудно… Шучу-шучу, я бы никогда не подарил тебе чулки!  
  
Юри постарался сделать лицо попроще. Сжал во вспотевших пальцах упаковку.  
  
— Примерим?  
  
Словно только и ждал этого предложения, Виктор быстро расстегнул и стащил с себя джинсы — никакой показухи и выпендрёжа или иными словами стриптиза. Чётко, без суеты. Взялся за упаковку, но поднял просиявшее лицо и предложил:  
  
— Хочешь сам на меня их надеть?  
  
— Можно?  
  
Виктор пристально взглянул на Юри, и тот чертыхнулся.  
  
Чулки оказались невесомые, скользили в руках шёлковой прохладой. Однажды Юри видел, как Минако-сенсей надевала такие под вечернее платье. Она совсем его не стеснялась. Они шли вместе на концерт, ему только стукнуло восемнадцать, он страшно волновался, и ему довелось даже застёгивать платье на спине сенсея.  
  
Он осторожно собрал чулок гармошкой, приставил к ступне Виктора, севшего на кровать — что ж, намёк очевиден, и Юри не возражал. Ему хотелось близости. Стереть мерзкое ощущение тревоги после разговора с Акико. Он легонько поцеловал пальцы на ногах Виктора, кажется, смутив его, и с перепугу без проблем надел чулок на стройную ногу, затягивая её в тончайшую матовую ткань. Резинка слегка липла к пальцам, и кружево Юри поправлял особенно тщательно. Поцеловал полоску светлой кожи бедра над резинкой и осторожно приподнял футболку. Кружевные бежевые танго тоже были женские, и достоинство Виктора в них не умещалось. И ещё он был возбуждён, пока не сильно, но уже заметно.  
  
— Тебе нравится женская одежда? — спросил Юри.  
  
— Нет. Мне нравишься ты. И то, что ты со мной делаешь.  
  
Воспоминание о низких стонах за дверью навалилось внезапно, удушающей волной ревности.  
  
— У тебя ещё есть Юрио, — получилось резковато. Они встретились взглядами. Виктор, может, понял, а может, и нет, что Юри их слышал. Но ревнивые нотки наверняка от него не ускользнули. Юри едва удержался от оплеухи себе. Зачем он всё портил? Но Виктор тонко улыбнулся и сказал вкрадчиво:  
  
— Юрио удивительный парень. Но, боюсь, он еще не дорос до того, чтобы оценить меня в чулках.  
  
Юри хмыкнул. Потянул из упаковки второй чулок.  
  
— Так это и вправду подарок только для меня?  
  
— Правда, — серьёзно ответил Виктор, позволяя Юри колдовать над левой ногой, подтягивать лайкру — или капрон? Он совсем не разбирался. А ещё ноги были гладкие, без единого волоска, и шелковистые на ощупь. Виктор их побрил! Обалдеть. Юри провел рукой по голени несколько раз, прежде чем подтянуть чулок. Но вдруг Виктор заговорил о вещах, которые с трудом доходили до сознания.  
  
— Знаешь, Юра звонил мне и сказал… в общем, всё правильно сказал. Что я помыкаю тобой. Купаюсь в твоей любви и обожании. И что если я не готов что-то менять в наших отношениях, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Я самовлюблённый эгоист, Юри. Ты научил меня любви и жизни, а что я дал тебе, кроме — косвенно — медалей и немного уверенности в себе?  
  
Юри погладил Виктора по скользкой прохладной ноге и поднял голову, хмурясь.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— О неравноценности даваемого и получаемого друг от друга.  
  
— Меня всё устраивает! — жарко возразил Юри, запнулся и покраснел.  
  
— Вот. Не всё, — с нажимом ответил Виктор. Стянул футболку. — Приказывай, я сделаю что угодно. Я весь твой.  
  
Юри опешил. Поднялся с колен и прошёлся по спальне, вороша волосы. Остановился и уставился на Виктора. Вот значит как. Он хотел рассмеяться, перевести всё в шутку, но Виктор не шутил и мог обидеться. Значит, он просит «помыкать им»? Хорошо.  
  
— Вылижи мне ступни, — не задумываясь приказал он и откинул тапочки в сторону.  
  
Взгляд Виктора потемнел, он встал с постели на пол на колени, нагнулся и широко провел языком по правой ступне от большого пальца наискосок к косточке. Юри задрожал, а Виктор посмотрел снизу вверх и спросил:  
  
— Так, мой господин?  
  
— Продолжай, — Юри сам удивился спокойствию и властности в своём голосе. Виктор покорно склонился ниже и старательно вылизал вторую ступню, касаясь подъёма расслабленным языком, тёплым и влажным, потёрся щекой о щиколотку, слегка прикусил большой палец, не столько больно, сколько ощутимо. Может, заигрывал, но, скорее всего, нарывался. Хотел более жёсткого принуждения? Юри подыграл, схватил его за чёлку, прохладные гладкие пряди заскользили между пальцев, и Юри сжал их, дёрнул голову вверх:   
  
— Непослушный, кусаться не было разрешено. Я тебя трахну. Ты ведь там всё ещё мягкий и раскрытый.  
  
Глаза Виктора расширились, он выдохнул хриплое «да» и облизнулся. Юри, не выпуская чёлки, развязал свободные домашние штаны, спустил их с трусами и ткнул Виктора носом в пах. Член уже разбух, от такого Виктора голова стала как воздушный шар и сохло в горле. Было так странно управлять действиями Виктора, приказывать ему, его полное подчинение. Этот искуситель в женских чулках и со стояком, оттягивающим кружевные трусики, подцепил кончик головки языком, провел по венцу легко, почти щекотно и поцеловал щель влажными, испачканными в смазке губами. Юри немного стеснялся того, что у него смазка выступала так быстро и обильно, но сейчас хотелось втереть её в губы Виктору, размазать по лицу, заставить слизать с пальцев, протолкнув их до горла. Юри судорожно выдохнул. Обхватил член у основания и шлёпнул головкой по губам Виктора. Тот послушно приоткрыл рот, в который Юри протолкнул член. Виктор сжал губы кольцом, причмокнул, высунул блестящий язык и лизнул, ведя снизу-вверх по стволу так развратно, вдавливаясь розовой мякотью в вены. И насадился до горла. Юри обхватил лицо Виктора, положив большие пальцы на скулы, поглаживая средними тёплую кожу за ушами. Позволял сосать и облизывать, теребить чувствительную уздечку — у Юри ноги подкашивались от этого. Или ласкать щель, высасывая смазку, и тогда сводило поясницу и бёдра, жар набухал в паху и стекал в яйца ноющей тяжестью. Юри отстранился; нагнулся, целуя Виктора, обхватывая пальцами его член, и длинная прозрачная нитка смазки прилипла к запястью. Виктор вздрогнул, застонал в рот, так прекрасно, чудесная музыка; такие распухшие алые губы, как набухшая головка члена, их хотелось целовать и целовать, трогать Виктора везде. Юри едва оторвался и приказал:  
  
— На кровать, на спину. И сними трусы.  
  
Виктор встал и пошатнулся. Наверное, ноги затекли, беспокойно подумал Юри сквозь шум крови в ушах, и когда тот растянулся на постели и сдёрнул трусы, взял его за одну ступню. Поцеловал, прикусил длинные пальцы, оставляя влажное пятно на чулке, и сжал пятку. Виктор судорожно выдохнул, ступни, икры, бёдра напряглись. Юри помассировал пятку и выше, скользил по тончайшему шёлку, с неведомым до сих пор трепетом ощущая ладонями тепло кожи и упругие мышцы под ней. Вот зажим в икре, и он размял его, вот бедро, такое соблазнительное, с бежевой полоской кружев. Юри не мог наглядеться. Обводил ажурный край, тискал коленку, целовал тёплую кожу на изнанке бедра. Волшебно. Виктор притянул Юри за шею к себе, потрогал его член, напомнил тихо: «Возьми же меня. Юри, ты хотел меня трахнуть». Последнее слово он выдохнул тепло и чувственно, низким тягучим голосом, от которого обдало душной волной и поджались яйца. Юри улыбнулся, щёлкнул Виктора по лбу и укоризненно прошептал «манипулируешь хозяином?» Виновато опущенные ресницы, серебристо-пепельные, как море осенью, придавали Виктору покаянный вид, но уголки губ оставались приподняты. Не выдержав, Юри прижал колени Виктора к его груди и посмотрел на задницу, крепкую и поджарую. Между ягодиц пульсировал розовый вход. Виктор развёл бёдра, упёрся в плечи Юри ступнями и сам оттянул ягодицы, раскрывая дырку. Юри тронул её — горячая и немного припухшая.  
  
Член вошёл легко, ягодицы напряглись, и его обжало, обволокло жаром и теснотой. Виктор несколько раз ритмично сдавил его член задницей, посылая к затылку волны удовольствия, и замер, закусив кулак. В его глазах, в раскалённой синеве читалось «Приказывай».  
  
— Хочу потерять голову от тебя, от того, как ты стонешь подо мной и кричишь, — сипло произнёс Юри, отводя ото рта кулак, прижимая его к постели. Сглотнул и добавил: — И чтобы ты потерял голову, затрахать тебя так, чтобы мозги в кисель. И кончишь только когда я тебе прикажу. Вот тут трусы твои валяются, они тонкие, я перевяжу тебе член.  
  
Виктор застонал, и в стоне слышались желание, и упрёк в садизме, и предвкушение. Юри прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь звуком, таким долгожданным, преследующим его с момента его неудачной попытки зайти к Юрио. Сделал, что обещал, толкнулся, ещё раз и ещё, и на каждый толчок Виктор охал, потом мычал, стиснув губы, протяжно, страдающе, а потом стал вскрикивать, и мышцы живота Юри сладко сжимались, а голова кружилась, и тоже хотелось орать — от счастья. Ступни жгли плечи, скользили по ним, Виктор поджимал пальцы, просил «ещё» и «пощади» вперемешку на русском, запрокидывал голову и цеплялся за подушку — его член елозил по животу, оставляя капли смазки, тягучие, как горячая карамель. Не расстаться с рассудком было сложно, Юри старался держать внимание, сосредотачиваться не на себе, а на Викторе, но волны удовольствия всё равно уносили его.  
  
Вытаскивал Юри с трудом, словно Виктор не хотел его отпускать, и загонял обратно, сам выдыхая стоны, и когда его подвело к краю, а в голове начались фейерверки, он упал на Виктора, прижимая его член ладонью, развязывая трусы, и приказал:  
  
— Кончай.  
  
И Виктор закричал, надрывно, сбивая простыню, запрокидывая голову, подставляя шею, а под ладонью задёргалось, полилось горячее и липкое. Жар окатил от ног до макушки, раскрылся цветком в животе, пустил жгучие корни в пах, простреливая до головки. Юри провалился к раскалённую темноту, кончая от всего вместе: от голоса Виктора, от ощущения его спермы на пальцах, от его запаха кожи и волос, от его прекрасного рта и задницы, которая сокращалась, словно хотела вытянуть все соки из Юри.  
  
Потом они валялись друг на друге, горячие, разнеженные, не в силах пошевелиться ещё долго.  
  
Потянувшись, Юри встал, откупорил бутылку вина и налил в принесённые бокалы тонко пахнущее виноградом вино. Виктор перекатился на бок, подпёр голову ладонью и принял бокал. Отпил, посмаковал и спросил:  
  
— Тебе понравилось, мой господин?  
  
Юри, успевший нацепить очки, рассмеялся, а отдышавшись, утёр глаза, поправил очки и усмехнулся:  
  
— Виктор Никифоров, я люблю тебя и без всяких этих ролевых игр. — Добавил нежно по-русски: — Горе луковое.  
  
— Какой есть, — Виктор сел в кровати и развел руками. Озабоченно спросил: — Не понравилось?  
  
— Понравилось. Но больше так не хочу. Хочу быть на равных. Так что давай теперь ты меня трахнешь, — и Юри плюхнулся на кровать, завалился на Виктора и потёрся всем телом, кусая за плечо. Виктор стянул очки с Юри и усмехнулся: «Не нравится командовать, ну-ну». Юри полез целоваться — лениво, разморено. Так какое-то время они ласкались, потягивая вино, даже передавая его рот в рот, немного обливаясь. Виктор вслух пожалел, что не курит, не познать ему кайфа посткоитальной сигареты, и Юри, почувствовав вновь себя в роли «хозяина», строго заметил, что можно заказать сигареты в номер, но, во-первых, раз Виктор не курит, то и удовольствия не будет, а во-вторых, если Виктор это всё же сделает, Юри его выпорет.  
  
— А говоришь, ролевые игры не любишь.  
  
— Это не игры, это всерьёз, — вспыхнул Юри и тут же оказался лицом в подушку. Обхватил её руками и приподнял задницу. Виктор навис над ним, уперевшись по бокам головы руками и спросил:  
  
— Смазка есть?  
  
— Где-то в чемодане. Лень искать. Виктор! — И снова как приказ.  
  
— Тогда терпи.  
  
Виктор сплюнул на руку, просунул пальцы, приласкал, обхватил другой рукой член и довёл Юри до эрекции. Знакомая истома проникла в мышцы, свернулась теплом в солнечном сплетении, добавила пустоты в мозгах, которая там поселилась от вина, легкости мыслям и тяжести в теле. Виктор протиснулся в задницу, замирая на каждом толчке и поглаживая Юри между лопаток. Юри дышал носом, напрягался невольно, в животе тянуло, но знакомое покалывание в крестце постепенно перебивало неприятные ощущения. Член твердел, снова щекотно сочился смазкой, прижимаясь к животу, и стал хлопать по нему в такт толчкам, когда Виктор снова упёрся на вытянутых руках по обе стороны подушки и задвигал бёдрами. Но дрочить не хотелось.  
  
— Мой хороший, мой любимый, красивый, страстный, отзывчивый… — зашептал Виктор в макушку Юри, и сердце сжималось от этих слов, билось в кончиках пальцев, в висках, и даже смачные шлепки с трудом доходили до сознания Юри. В заднице немного саднило, но Виктор как-то так сдвинулся, что проехался следующим толчком как по оголённым нервам; Юри застонал в подушку. Совершенно размякший, он подавался навстречу Виктору, позволяя трахать себя в неудобном ритме, который медленно возносил всё выше, неровно, беспокойно. Юри всхлипнул, просунул руку под живот и принялся дрочить. Его покачивало между собственным кулаком и членом Виктора, и это пеленало в кокон возбуждения, плавило и заставляло глухо стонать — он не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось. Но оргазм неумолимо подступал на мягких лапах, подталкивал к краю, за которым плескалось бурное море недолгого, но яркого наслаждения.  
  
Когда он вынырнул, Виктор додрачивал ему на поясницу, и тёплые капли метили кожу, стекали на задницу.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — пробормотал Юри.  
  
— Если ты сейчас отключишься, я обижусь, — наигранно возвестил над ним Виктор. Юри нехотя перевернулся на спину и раскрыл объятья:  
  
— Тогда иди ко мне.  
  
***  
  
Юра попытался ещё раз дозвониться до Юри, но длинные гудки были ему привычным ответом. Акико и до него добралась? Юри был впечатлительный. Вдруг что-то нехорошее произошло? Не дожидаясь лифта, Юра пронёсся по лестничному пролёту, добежал до нужного номера и навалился на дверь, которая оказалась не заперта.  
  
В первый момент Юра даже не понял, что он видит. Два тела, запах спермы и секса. Когда его заметили, глаза Виктора распахнулись и как будто стали светлее, Юри резко обернулся, и оба сели в кровати. Тут только Юри тупо заметил, что Никифоров в чулках. Матово-бежевых, тонких, так что кожа просвечивала, а крепкие бёдра обхватывала ажурная резинка. Юра завис. Виктор в женском белье. Виктор. В белье. Женском. Взгляд сам выхватил скомканные кружево трусов в ногах. Организм задумчиво предложил возбудиться. А Юра смотрел на виноватые лица своих возлюбленных, и его колола иголками, оставляя на душе занозы, ревность. Без него. Они тут развлекаются без него. Какой-то частью он выдохнул «с Юри всё в порядке», другой — страстно захотел оказаться вместе с этими двумя. То ли из вредности разделить их, то ли забрать обоих себе, чтобы ублажали его. И снять с Никифорова это стыдобище кружевное. Тоненький развратный голосок в голове подкинул мысль: интересно, на нем что-нибудь подобное Виктору и Юри понравилось бы? Юра злобно мысленно пнул сраного вопрошающего ногой, но тот, сука, укоренился где-то в подсознании и затаился.  
  
— Юрио?  
  
— Юра?  
  
Юра сглотнул и внимательнее оглядел застуканных любовников. Вид у них был виноватый, и они отводили взгляды, а напряжение ощутимо исходило от них, словно ждали очередной ссоры. Юра чертыхнулся, осмотрелся и увидел бутылку вина. Внезапная идея озарила плавящийся в ревности и смешанных эмоциях мозг.  
  
— Я решил проверить, всё ли в порядке с тобой, Кацудон. Вижу, не скучаешь.  
  
— Юрио, я!..  
  
— Да забей! — махнул рукой Юра, подходя к столику у кровати и берясь за горлышко. Тонко пахло виноградом. Деревянная пробка валялась рядом. Он заткнул бутылку и широко, недобро улыбнулся.  
  
— Не ссыте, «эль скандаль», как говорит Барановская, не будет. Лучше давайте сыграем в правду или вызов. По-моему, пора.  
  
— Мы соскучились, — невпопад ляпнул Виктор. Юра кивнул. Мозги вопили «ага, вижу я, как ты скучал. Из моей койки в койку к Юри прыгнул. В чулках, блядь!», но сердце верило и сжималось от тоски. Пора было поговорить начистоту. Но как ещё предложить это, кроме как в виде простенькой игры-забавы, Юра не знал.  
  
Виктор и Юри переглянулись. Юри потащил со столика очки и неуверенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Я один раз играл. Нас целоваться заставляли.  
  
— И кого ты целовал?! — воскликнул ревниво Виктор. Юра тоже напрягся.  
  
— Вик-чан, — рассмеялся Юри, и засмеялись все. Обстановка слегка разрядилась.  
  
Юри натянул штаны и сел на пуфик, Юра — на пол, Виктор остался сидеть на кровати, завернувшись в простыню. Юра фыркнул. Смутить он вряд ли тут кого мог, хотя надо отдать должное, отвлекаться на него теперь никто не будет. Не на этот мятый кокон с зацелованными губами и взглядом, от которого мурашки по загривку и сраные бабочки в животе.  
  
Крутанув бутылку, Юра замер. С остатками вина, она вертелась неохотно и недолго и указала на — та-дам! — Виктора.  
  
— Правда или вызов? — строго спросил Юри. Юра удивлённо глянул на него. Вообще-то он ведёт. А ну и ладно.  
  
Виктор как-то побледнел, замялся и тихо выговорил:  
  
— Вызов.  
  
— Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты дрочил у нас на виду.  
  
— Да, господин, — дрогнувшим голосом, но с едва заметной улыбкой ответил Виктор и стал выпутываться из простыни.  
  
Жар плеснул в затылок, залил шею и грудь Юры. Первым порывом было возмутиться, но он чувствовал, что это какое-то продолжение неведомой ему игры и лучше не вмешиваться.  
  
Виктор провёл ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер, помял яйца и коснулся члена. Погладил его пальцами и стал дрочить покрасневшую натёртую головку лёгкими касаниями.  
  
— Я три раза за сегодня трахался, Юри, это надолго…  
  
— Вот и хорошо, — перебил его Юри, поглядывая на Виктора тёмными глазами, такой непривычный, властный, сексуальный. — Не останавливайся, пока я не разрешу.  
  
— Может, пока вы поиграете дальше? — Виктор неожиданно быстро возбудился. Может, дело было в Юри. А может, и не только. Юра отдавал себе отчёт, как смотрит на Виктора. Юра всегда заводился, когда смотрели, почему бы и Виктору не быть падким на внимание. Это же Никифоров. Многократный золотой призёр, звезда русского фигурного катания. Уже почти бывшая. Юра хотел это звание себе и выкладывался на соревнованиях и тренировках, как мог, учитывая, что Юри тоже не сдавался и наступал ему на пятки, а то и обходил. Юра помотал головой. Не о том думает.  
  
— Вообще-то, я это затеял, чтобы поговорить, — недовольно проговорил Юра. Юри кивнул и добавил:  
  
— Поэтому, пока дрочишь, ты расскажешь нам, что у тебя там с Крисом и почему ты ходил две недели как побитая собака.  
  
Юра восхитился. Перевел взгляд с Юри на возмущённого и смущённого — Иисусе, он это умеет! — Виктора.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Ты с ним переспал? — Юри пёр, как танк, напролом.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Ты вернулся утром пьяный и помятый и что-то от нас скрываешь до сих пор. Что?  
  
— Крис уговорил меня танцевать на пилоне. Почти голышом!  
  
— И в чём проблема? — удивился Юра.  
  
— Вас кто-то видел, — догадался Юри. — Кто?  
  
Виктор помотал головой, откинулся на кровать, развёл ноги и убыстрил движения кулака.  
  
— Стой, — властным голосом приказал Юри, и рука дрогнула, пару раз дернулась и замерла. — Не разрешаю дрочить, пока не ответишь.  
  
Сказать, что Юра охуел — приуменьшить вдвое. Как говорили его одноклассники, он «выпал в мелкодисперсный осадок». Такой Юри завораживал. И пугал.  
  
Виктор всхлипнул и протараторил:  
  
— Крис пригласил каких-то девчонок-фанаток, и они танцевали на пилоне со мной.  
  
— И чё? — Юра понимал, что развлечения у взрослых бывают странные, глупые и нелепые. Ну покрутился он на пилоне с девками, в чём проблема?  
  
— Одна это засняла на телефон. — Виктор выдохнул и задвигал рукой. — Мы там в довольно компрометирующих позах. И эти девки заявили, что выкинут фото в интернет, если я не станцую стриптиз на день рождения у их подруги. Я отказался. Крис обещал уладить этот инцидент. Я не хотел, чтобы вы видели. Боже… — рука Виктора задёргалась хаотично, но Юри вдруг с ласковой улыбкой произнёс:  
  
— Стоп.  
  
— Ну что ещё!  
  
— Фотки у тебя наверняка есть, — догадался Юра. — Покажи!  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Обещаю, Никифоров, я не буду ржать!  
  
Стон, который издал Виктор, заставил вздрогнуть обоих. Прикрыв глаза, Юри судорожно выдохнул и облизнулся. Значит, слышал уже. Юра ревниво закусил губу. В паху плескалась вязкая тяжесть. От стона, от того, что Никифоров развалился, демонстрируя всего себя такого красивого, сука, с таким отчаяньем сжимавший кулак на члене, что тянуло присоединиться, помочь.  
  
Он поймал взгляд Юри, и они синхронно сорвались со своих мест. Юри раздёрнул колени Виктора в стороны, склонился и прикусил его пальцы на члене — рука расслабилась, отдавая власть. Юра влез на кровать, поцеловал Виктора, вторгаясь в его рот, отзывчивый, любимый; чувствовался слабый вкус вина. Обхватив член Виктора, Юра стал дрочить, позволяя Юри облизывать только головку — пальцы обжигало горячее дыхание, и Юра проводил большим пальцем по нижней губе, обмирая от глупой нежности. Виктор изгибался, мычал и охал, Юра оставлял засосы на шее и под челюстью, новые к старым, широко гладил грудь и живот свободной ладонью, сползая до резинки чулка, и отдёргивал руку, раздражённо сжимал тёплый сосок ртом. Пара минут, и Виктор кончил, совершенно беззвучно, но так выразительно, всем телом, что Юра окончательно завёлся, и облизывающий от спермы губы Юри смотрел на него вполне недвусмысленно. Виктор тут же отрубился, и поэтому разговаривали они шёпотом.  
  
— Я хочу помыть тебя, — Юра вздрагивал от нетерпения.  
  
— Сначала оботрём Виктора тёплым полотенцем и снимем чулки, в них спать, наверное, неудобно.  
  
А Виктор дрых. Сейчас он был не половым гигантом, а гигантским половичком, затраханный за день вусмерть. Юра хихикнул над сравнением и поделился им с Юри. Тот хрюкнул в кулак и ушёл в ванную. А Юра уставился на посапывающего Никифорова. И как вот ворочать эту тушку? Ну, наверное, с Юри они справятся. Юра уставился на чулки, провёл ладонью по голени — гладко, скользкое подогнутое колено, тонкая морщинка складки под ним и широкая полоска резинки, сжимающая крепкое бедро. Осторожно потрогав пальцем, Юра украдкой обрисовал кромку, с любопытством изучил затейливый кружевной узор — и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда за спиной возник Юри. Тот ничего не сказал, только улыбнулся краем губ, и Юра надулся. Нифига ему не нравится эта пошлятина!  
  
Юри обтирал Виктора с такой ласковой нежностью, что Юре невыносимо хотелось немедленно, сейчас же утащить Юри. Чтобы только его, только для него, эти прикосновения, эти взгляды, этот беззвучный шёпот, а лучше пусть громко стонет, Виктор дрыхнет как бревно, его не разбудишь.  
  
Они положили Виктора вдоль кровати, и он тут же перевернулся на бок и подогнул ногу. Ещё и причмокнул, дебил. Юри спрятал лицо в ладони. Юра достал телефон и щёлкнул Виктора, а на строгий взгляд Юри заявил:  
  
— Никаких инстаграмов, только для личного домашнего пользования. Кстати, надо завести такой альбом и распечатать туда, — Юра осклабился. Тихий смех был ему ответом. Отлично, у него и с Юри пару забавных фоток есть. И компромат с того сочинского банкета пособирать надо.  
  
Юри попытался снять чулок — не вышло. Он нахмурился, подёргал немного и вздохнул.  
  
— Давай перевернём, — предложил Юра.  
  
— Разбудим. Это на звуки он не реагирует, а на прикосновения — очень даже.  
  
— Мы осторожно.  
  
Когда они переворачивали Виктора на спину, тот пробормотал: «ну что вам надо, изверги, дайте поспать человеку». Юра и Юри давились смехом. Потом Юри дёрнул чулок вниз, и тот легко снялся до середины ноги. Юра не успел поймать себя за язык, зашикал: «осторожнее ты, порвёшь же!» На удивлённый взгляд Юри смутился и забормотал: «ну мало ли, вдруг ещё понадобятся». Слава Богу, Юри никак это не прокомментировал. Снял второй чулок, повесил на изголовье кровати, в четыре руки они накрыли покрывалом это чудо, и Юри выразительно посмотрел на Юру.  
  
— Лучше в кабинку душевой.  
  
— Хорошо, — взбудораженно согласился Юра.  
  
В душевой было прохладно, Юра настроил душ на тёплую воду и осмотрел ряды гелей. Юри до сих пор пользовался максимально нейтральными и несильными запахами, но здесь таких не было. Значит, выбирать Юре. Как он хочет, чтобы пах Юри? Мята? Мяту Юра любил, но смугловатый, черноволосый и кареглазый Юри с мятой у него не ассоциировался. Или что-то цитрусовое? Точно, апельсин с лаймом.  
  
Отодвинулась створка душа, совершенно голый Юри вошёл под струи воды и поставил на полочку флакон со смазкой. Сразу стало жарче и теснее. Юри взял у него из рук бутылку с гелем, понюхал и улыбнулся:  
  
— Мне нравится.  
  
Он взял мочалку с полки, выдавил рыжеватый гель на неё и протянул Юре.  
  
— Помоешь меня? Пожалуйста.  
  
Это «пожалуйста» впилось горячими иголками, свернулось жарким клубком в животе и застряло в горле комом с запахом геля. Юра помял мочалку в руке, вспенил гель и стал массировать Юри плечи — не очень широкие, но с красивым разворотом, шею, изящную и сильную, длинные гибкие руки. Запах апельсина и лайма забился в ноздри, пена скользила по мокрой коже, и Юра изнывал. Он готов был вылизать Юри сам. Но мягкое скольжение мочалки и пены по коже завораживало. Вода лилась по груди и животу, чёрные завитки волос в паху намокли, а член стоял, красивый, небольшой и ровный, с тёмной головкой, не ухватиться за него стоило трудов. Юра вымыл пах осторожными движениями, беспрестанно облизывая губы, намылил крепкие ноги. Юри приподнимал их по очереди, чтобы можно было потереть ступню. Он дышал ровно, но когда Юра поднял взгляд на его лицо, то от плавящего взгляда как ошпарило. Юри молча развернулся и опустил голову, подставляя спину, поясницу, задницу. У Юры начали дрожать руки. Он растёр загривок и лопатки и уронил мочалку. Выдавил гель на кожу и стал размазывать ладонями, наслаждаясь ощущениями гладкой упругой кожи. Он потёр ягодицы, проскользнул между половинок мыльными пальцами, обвёл припухшую дырку, обмирая; помассировал промежность и яички и не выдержал, прижал Юри к пластиковой стене, опустился на колени и припал к дырке ртом.  
  
Горький вкус геля попал на язык, но Юру это не остановило. Юри схватил его за руку, вздёрнул на ноги и толкнул под струи воды. Положил его руки себе на спину:  
  
— Смой, пожалуйста, — и коснулся его губ пальцами, прихватил и потянул язык наружу, под струи воды.  
  
Снова это «пожалуйста». Раньше вежливость Юри его бесила, потом он привык, а сегодня только и делает, что заводится, когда слышит это слово, произносимое мягким настойчивым голосом. Юра как в тумане водил руками по телу Юри, набрал в рот воды и сплюнул. Юри поцеловал его. Вода смыла гель, но кожа оставалась скользкой, а когда они выйдут и оботрутся — станет бархатной, Юри будет пахнуть свежестью и им, Юрием Плисецким. А когда лягут, Юра будет обнимать горячее расслабленное тело, уткнётся носом в плечо Юри и заснёт.  
  
Сейчас Юри вручил ему смазку, упёрся правой рукой в стенку, прогнулся и поднял ногу почти как в шпагате, придерживая её за щиколотку. Юру от этой раскрытой покорной позы, после того, как Юри властно командовал Виктором, продрало острым желанием, и он зашипел сквозь зубы. Смазка казалась холодной, и флакон норовил выскользнуть из рук, но он справился. Оказавшись внутри Юри, Юра застонал, обнял ладонью шею: под большим пальцем оказался выпуклый позвонок, и он цеплялся за это ощущение, за биение пульса Юри, цеплялся второй рукой за бедро и долбился как сумасшедший. Вода хлестала по ним, но Юра почти не замечал её, и Юри, кажется, тоже — тот тихо постанывал и сжимался, когда член вторгался в него, так, что Юру пробрало на мат, а потом его понесло:  
  
— Ты трахал Витора в чулках, тебе нравятся парни в женской одежде? Ты так чувствуешь себя увереннее, или тебе вообще нравятся девочки? — от собственных слов стало тревожно, дыхание сбилось, и он засадил глубоко и замер.  
  
— Нет, нет… — Юри замотал головой. — Только ты и Виктор. Он меня тоже трахнул, не снимая чулок. — И вдруг голос стал хриплый, игривый: — Тебя это заводит, Юрио? Ты хотел бы посмотреть? Поучаствовать? Хочешь…  
  
— Блядь, нет, — Юра крутанул бёдрами, вырывая длинный стон, — я не влезу в чулки, и Виктор в них как придурок, но да, я бы посмотрел на эту блядину, — Юра закусил язык. Последнее само вырвалось.  
  
— Я бы хотел увидеть тебя в чулках, — мечтательно произнёс Юри, и у Юры ослабли колени. — Юрио, ты бы хорошо смотрелся в белых с широкой резинкой, у тебя такие красивые ноги.  
  
— Да мать вашу! — Юра ощутил, как теплеют щёки, и вновь стал долбиться в задницу Юри. — Достало, что вы с Виктором все пытаетесь сделать из меня какую-то сраную фею! — Юра злился сам на себя — зачем он вообще обсуждает подобное.  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо. Тогда чёрные. Можно в сеточку....  
  
— Заткнись, — Юра толкнулся глубоко, зажмурился и кончил, представляя себя в чулках, а ещё почему-то в подвязке и с блеском для губ. — Ладно, — он обмяк и всем телом навалился на спину Юри. Провел языком по шее, собирая капли воды и привкус геля, прикусил мочку уха. И зашептал: — Уговорил, трахнешь меня во всем этом. Или, — он снова втянул нежную мочку в рот, — предпочитаешь посмотреть, как трахнет Виктор?  
  
Юри содрогнулся всем телом, Юра успел подставить руку, и на неё плеснула сперма. Так, стоя под водой, он слизывал семя с ладони, а другой рукой проникал в Юри и вымывал своё. Потом опять припал ртом к натёртому и пульсирующему, и глубоко проникал языком, пока не остался один привкус воды.  
  
Навалилась сонливость. Юри и Юра промокнули волосы и вытерли друг друга полотенцем, одним на двоих — такое трепетно-интимное завершение секса в душе. Юри переоделся в чистые трусы и футболку, выдал чистую одежду Юре и толкнул его к кровати.  
  
— Мы как селёдки в бочке будем! — проворчал Юра, но улёгся, прижался спиной к горячей голой спине Виктора, вздохнул счастливо и обнял Юри, который лёг к нему лицом, закинул ногу на него и Виктора и чмокнул Юру в нос.  
  
— Спи.  
  
Ночью из сна Юру вырвали какой-то стук, и бухтение Виктора, и, кажется, тихий голос Юри, но он быстро заснул обратно, тем более лечь стало можно на спину и раскинуть руки и ноги.  
  
Стук в дверь и женский голос разбудили Юру утром — солнце из окна било в глаза.  
  
— Горничная, господин! Уборка номера и смена постельного белья!  
  
— Позже! — раздался хриплый со сна голос Виктора. — Зайдите днём.  
  
— Хорошо, господин.  
  
Юра открыл глаза и сел на кровати. Он в ней был один, Юри и Виктор ютились на диване, Юри буквально лежал на Викторе.  
  
— Эй, почему вы там? — Юра не удержал обиду, и она прорвалась нотками недовольства в голосе.  
  
— Кто-то ночью очень любит пинаться, — ехидно заметил Виктор и сунул палец в рот зевнувшему Юри. Юри закрыл рот и удивлённо скосил глаза на палец. Юра прыснул. Виктор довольно хмыкнул.  
  
— Я так над своим котом тоже иногда прикалываюсь, — признался Юра. Юри нахмурился и встал, выпутавшись из объятий Виктора. — Эй, не обижайся, это тупая шутка!  
  
— Я тоже хочу посмеяться, — Юри пригладил волосы и нацепил очки. — Виктор, где твой телефон, мне нужно увидеть тот компромат и закрыть страницу этой истории.  
  
— А вот Юрка обещал не смеяться, — проворчал Виктор, вставая и подбирая с пола свои джинсы.  
  
Обещать-то обещал, но когда увидел фото — не выдержал, заржал. Виктор, пьяный в дымину, висящий на пилоне верх ногами, и девица над ним, демонстративно наступившая Никифорову на яйца. Затем поддержка в какой-то немыслимой позе, следом поцелуй и губы трубочкой у Виктора. Приснопамятный засос: девушка вульгарно изображала вампира, пьющего кровь. Юра долистал до конца и кинул телефон Юри.  
  
— Выпороть тебя, Никифоров, за такой разврат, да и хватит с тебя, — весело заявил Юра. — Ну и глупый у тебя вид на фотках!  
  
А в груди стало легко-легко.  
  
— Виктор, — спокойным и непривычно твёрдым, даже жёстким голосом спросил Юри, — почему ты не рассказал всё, как есть? Заставил думать, что ты нам неверен?  
  
Виктор поморщился.  
  
— Мне от себя самого противно стало. Представил, что вы подумаете, когда увидите, — и понял, что не хочу показывать. Я боялся вас потерять, — Виктор сник, с отвращением глядя в телефон.  
  
Юра хотел сказать, что скорее мог потерять, если продолжал бы в том же духе, «развод и тапочки по почте», но Юри опередил, тяжело припечатав: «Дурак!»  
  
— Может, и дурак! — воскликнул Виктор. — Не надо было придавать значение словам Минако! Но оно само всплывало, когда становилось паршиво.  
  
— Минако-сенсей?  
  
— Она же вроде, узнав про вас, радовалась, — припомнил Юра. — Неужели такая двуличная баба?  
  
Виктор, казалось, проигнорировал его слова.  
  
— Ещё в первый год в Хасецу мы как-то раз вдвоём пили. Она разговорилась. Сказала, что ты был влюблён в эту девушку, Юко. Что переживал, когда она выскочила замуж. И советовала тебе завести любовный роман, отвлечься.  
  
Неожиданно Юри начал тихо смеяться, взахлёб, а когда на него посмотрели, как на идиота, отдышался и пояснил:  
  
— Я думал, Минако-сенсей советовала мне завести интрижку, чтобы избавиться от зацикленности на тебе. — Он вздохнул, потеребил очки за дужку. — Понимаешь, у меня ни с кем отношений не получалось, потому что я был влюблен в тебя заочно уже много лет, — тут Юри покраснел и поднял блестящие глаза: — А когда что-то начало получаться на самом деле, сначала просто не верил, боялся однажды проснуться и понять, что все это приснилось. — Юри вытер проступившие слёзы и криво улыбнулся: — Смешно, что именно ты подумал, что это тебя использовали как замену, когда на самом деле, наоборот, нужна была замена, чтобы забыть тебя.  
  
Виктор рывком притянул к себе Юри, прижал, обнял.  
  
— Ну и дурак же я.  
  
Юра ошарашенно молчал.  
  
— Пидорасы, — только и смог он вымолвить. Юри отстранился, слабо улыбнулся и пронзительно глянул на Юру. У того нехорошее предчувствие заворочалось в груди.  
  
— Может, расскажешь, что ты делал у Отабека в Казахстане тем летом, когда не поехал с нами в Хасецу? Почему сказал, что был у деда?  
  
— Ого, — присвистнул Виктор. — Это что, пора по приходу домой заглядывать в шкафы и под кровать или на балкон, не прячется ли там твой любовник?  
  
От охуения Юра сел на пуфик и прокаркал:  
  
— Да вы, блядь, мнительные идиоты! Бека мой друг! Очень хороший друг, но не более!  
  
— Ну, рассказывай теперь ты свою историю, — предложил Виктор, усаживаясь на диван. Юри постоял и тоже сел, на кровать. Типа чтобы на пару с Никифоровым не давить, ага.  
  
Юра огрызнулся:  
  
— Нечего рассказывать, поссорился с дедом, надо было остыть немного, хотел обратно в Питер возвращаться.  
  
— Но почему в Питер? И в… Казахстан? Почему не в Хасецу? Приглашали же, Юрио, — растерянно спросил Юри.  
  
Юра нащупал вчерашнюю бутылку вина, откупорил и припал к горлышку. Выхлебав остатки, он утёр рот.  
  
— Как-то так получилось, что я рассказал деду про свои чувства к вам. Он же у меня тогда единственный близкий человек был! Ну он и воспринял новость в штыки. Наорал на меня. А мы тогда… мы ещё не встречались, я не знал, как подкатить, и если бы поехал в Хасецу, возникли бы вопросы, а про тот неприятный разговор и его причину мне совсем не хотелось распинаться. А тут Бека звонит. А я весь в соплях, собираюсь в Питер, потому что с дедом оставаться невмоготу. Он меня выслушал и пригласил к себе. Ну я и поехал. Всё.  
  
— Всё, — эхом откликнулся Виктор.  
  
— Виктор, ты, помнится, говорил: «хорошо, что у Юрки появился такой толковый друг», — вдруг произнёс Юри. И спросил: — Что тебе сказал Отабек, когда ты с ним ходил разговаривать после выступления на показательных в Барселоне?  
  
Виктор насупился.  
  
— Он спросил, почему Юра обратился с просьбой о помощи к нему, с кем он знаком всего три дня, а не ко мне, вроде как тоже другу, причём давнему. — И вдруг повернулся к Юре и тихо так спросил:  
  
— Юр, ты на меня очень обиделся, тогда, в Хасецу?  
  
— Чё? Что ты загадками говоришь, Никиф… — и вдруг до Юры дошло про «где и когда» говорил Виктор и обалдел. Рассмеялся невольно: — Ты о чем, какое обиделся, вы мне тогда неплохо мозги вправили.  
  
Охуевшая рожа Виктора была достойна запечатления, но Юра так ржал над ней, что сил сделать фотографию не было. Юри подошёл и похлопал Виктора по плечу, ласково улыбаясь.  
  
— Я, если честно, тоже переживал.  
  
Тут Юра не выдержал, влез Виктору на колени, полез целоваться к нему и Юри, бормоча «какие же вы у меня сентиментальные старпёры». Виктор поначалу тупил, потом стал отвечать взахлёб, стискивая Юру обеими руками. Раскраснелся, придурок. Юри же взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал так... так, блин... ну точно, сентиментальный старпёр.  
  
— Всё, мы закончили играть в правду или вызов? — спросил Юри.  
  
Юра и Виктор переглянулись и хором ответили:  
  
— Закончили.  
  
— Тогда давайте я расскажу. Про Акико — ту девушку-привидение, что нас пугала. — Юри снял очки, потом снова надел. — Она приходила ко мне. Вчера. И рассказала свою историю.  
  
На лице Виктора читалось «что ж ты раньше не рассказал?», и Юра подозревал, что у него схожая по выражению морда лица, но вопрос был глупый, учитывая, чем они занимались вчера, поэтому они молча выслушали историю Юри и просьбу Акико.  
  
— Мда. Задачка. И как нам связаться…  
  
— Да связаться не проблема, — перебил Виктора Юра. — Вот как нам доказать, что мы не сумасшедшие и вправду разговаривали с Акико?  
  
— Я расскажу вам то, что знали только я, Такеши и Жерар. Про обручальное кольцо.  
  
Акико возникла из ниоткуда, без спецэффектов, только температура в комнате упала.  
  
— Здравствуй, Канеки-сан. Мы тебя внимательно слушаем, — ответил за всех Юри, уже не вздрагивая от знакомого голоса.  
  
***  
  
Юри сел набирать письмо Такеши — только его e-mail удалось достать. Да и общаться с сородичем было привычнее, Юри надеялся, японец японца скорее выслушает.  
  
«Здравствуйте, Хига Такеши. Пишет вам Кацуки Юри. Возможно, вы обо мне слышали. Про вас я узнал от вашей бывшей девушки, Акико Канеки. Я знаю, как дико это звучит, но прочтите письмо до конца, пожалуйста. Простите, что поднимаю такую болезненную для вас тему, но я обещал передать вам кое-что. От Канеки-сан. Её призрак живет в гостинице в Сирахаме, где вы последний раз все втроём останавливались. В подтверждение того, что я общался с Акико Канеки, а не сошёл с ума или пытаюсь вас разыгрывать, я расскажу историю, которую она поведала. Обручальное кольцо вы подарили в плитке шоколада в форме сердца, она тогда сломала пломбу об кольцо, когда надкусила шоколад. Вы тогда очень переживали, Канеки-сан смеялась и говорила, что это самое романтичное, что с ней случалось, а пломбу давно надо было менять. Я видел в фейсбуке на фотографиях, вы всё ещё носите обручальное кольцо, кольцо Канеки-сан тоже у вас, и она хотела бы, чтобы вы отдали его Жерару. Она просила передать вам, что не винит вас ни в чём, по-прежнему очень любит и хочет, чтобы вы были вдвоём и дальше.  
  
Вот мой телефон, я сейчас в Сирахаме. Если вы хотите поговорить подробнее, звоните. И подскажите, пожалуйста, как связаться с Жераром.  
  
С уважением, Кацуки Юри».  
  
Переведя на английский напечатанное, Юри получил одобрение Виктора и Юрио и отослал письмо. Все скрестили пальцы.  
  
***  
  
После моральной встряски и вчерашнего сексуального марафона, все разбрелись досыпать по своим номерам. К вечеру Виктор разбудил обоих Юр предложением поужинать у него.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты заказал слона, — позёвывая, ввалился помятый со сна Юрка к Виктору. — Мой растущий организм требует его покормить сытно, и плевать на диету.  
  
Низенький столик ломился от еды. Горячие супы, суши самых разных видов, чай двух сортов.  
  
— Юри соскучился по японской кухне, а в этом ресторане как раз есть раздел азиатского меню, так что вот. Ты же знаешь, это очень сытно. А десерт закажешь сам, — отрапортовал Виктор, взмахивая салфеткой. Юрка кивнул и плюхнулся на подушку. Схватил миску с ао-чизом, сырный суп исчез в пару минут. Виктор взял себе рамен, а для Юри заказал кацудон. Когда Юри пришёл, Юрка уже слизывал с пальцев рис и тянулся к следующему суши, с тунцом.  
  
— Я предлагал ему подождать тебя, но Юрочка послал меня в пень, — пожаловался Виктор. — Говорит, растущий организм.  
  
— А иначе я бы покусал тебя, — огрызнулся Юрка с набитым ртом. Юри вздохнул, погладил Юрку по волосам и стёр рисину у него со щеки.  
  
— Вырастешь выше всех нас.  
  
— У меня мама невысокая. Я думал, в неё буду сикильдя. Всего сто шестьдесят три сантиметра в пятнадцать, — Юра стрельнул глазами на Юри. Сейчас он обгонял его на четыре сантиметра, но до Виктора ещё не дотянул.  
  
— А отец? — спросил Юри, подцепляя палочками свиную котлету.  
  
Юра пожал плечами.  
  
— Вроде высокий. Был.  
  
— Вот! — Виктор поднял указательный палец. — Некоторые растут постепенно, а у меня троюродный брат с метра шестидесяти до метра восьмидесяти вымахал между шестнадцатью и восемнадцатью годами. Так что у тебя всё ещё есть шанс меня обогнать, — Виктор подмигнул и отправил в рот кусок котлеты, похищенный у Юри.  
  
— Иди в пизду.  
  
— Юра! Манеры!  
  
Юрка оттопырил средний палец.  
  
— Хватит с меня Барановской.  
  
— Давайте есть! — замахал руками Юри. Юрка фыркнул, и Виктор отвлёк его меню с десертами. В негромких разговорах о планах на случай, если тайфун утихнет, и вариантах, чем занять себя после ужина, прошёл вечер. Все бросали взгляды на телефон Юри, который тот вытащил и положил на тумбочку.  
  
Телефон зазвонил в полвосьмого. Неизвестный номер. Юри принял звонок, включив громкую связь. Виктор замер и на всякий случай зажал рот Юрке.  
  
— Кацуки Юри, слушаю.  
  
— Это Хига Такеши. Это правда, вы видели Акико?  
  
— Правда. Несколько раз. И не только я. Я поставил на громкую связь, здесь мои друзья, Виктор Никифоров и Юрий Плисецкий. Они тоже общались с Акико.  
  
— Я знал. — Голос сорвался, а потом зазвучал устало и надтреснуто. — Она снится мне. Я чувствовал, что её душа не успокоилась, хотя молился в храме каждый раз.  
  
— Вы можете её упокоить. Вы с Жераром.  
  
В трубке повисло тяжёлое, как мокрая тряпка, молчание. У Виктора начало зудеть под лопатками. Он ненавидел такие паузы, и обычно после них не ждало ничего хорошего.  
  
— Жерар после того случая не желает со мной общаться. Даже его друзья говорят, что он никуда не ходит, ни с кем не разговаривает. Один раз я видел его на национальных по фигурному катанию Японии, но он быстро исчез из поля зрения.  
  
— Он же не любит фигурное катание, — удивился Виктор и зажал себе рот. Юрка пнул его и наконец стряхнул его ладонь с лица.  
  
— Я хожу вместо Акико, — признался Такеши. — Она была бы рада. Я бы ходил вместе с Жераром, но после той истории он замкнулся в своей боли.  
  
— Что произошло? Расскажите, пожалуйста. Акико говорила, что вы назначили встречу Гобельману, и беспокоилась, что он причинит вам вред.  
  
— Гобельман обманул нас. Назначил мне и Жерару разные места встречи. Мы как-то упустили этот момент. Когда он не пришёл через сорок минут, я пошёл искать Жерара. Думал, Ханс решил с нами поодиночке расправиться. Тем более телефон Жерара не отвечал. Я нашёл его в баре, он напился и успел даже с кем-то подраться, его забирала полиция. Будда, он бывает таким… несознательным! Я внёс за него залог, его выпустили, и мы вернулись в гостиницу, уже понимая, что нас обманули. Там мы… нашли Акико.  
  
Голос оборвался.  
  
— Мы так глупо купились…  
  
— Вы не знали!  
  
— Если бы я наступил на горло своей гордыне из-за ссоры с Жераром и уточнил, где мы встречаемся!  
  
— Уже ничего не изменишь, — оборвал его Юрка. Он был хмурый, засунул руки в карманы свободных штанов и смотрел себе под ноги. Виктор вздохнул.  
  
— У вас есть e-mail Жерара? Его телефон? Вы можете написать ему в скайп или в личку фейсбука?  
  
— Нет, простите. Он сменил все номера, а на своей странице почти не бывает и от меня сообщение просто не станет читать.  
  
— Спасибо, Хига-сан. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Вам можно будет перезвонить по этому номеру, если что?  
  
— Я его всё ещё люблю, — вдруг признался Такеши, с такой глухой болью, что сердце у Виктора сжалось. — Да-да, звоните, конечно.  
  
И отключился.  
  
— Меня тошнит от этой истории, — зло проговорил Юрка и отвернулся. — Закажу мороженое.  
  
Юри посмотрел на Виктора. Вид у него был растерянный.  
  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — повторил слова Юри Виктор.  
  
***  
  
Юре по звонку принесли огромную креманку с шоколадом, карамелью и взбитыми сливками. И ягодами. Он ходил по номеру Виктора, ел свою вкусняшку и иногда подходил к Виктору и Юри, засевшим за нетбуки в поисках информации про Жерара, и говорил:  
  
— Скажи «а-а-а», — и совал ложку с мороженым в открытые рты. Потом он уселся между Виктором и Юри, стал катать ягоду по языку, иногда легонько сжимая её между губ — порнографическое зрелище на вкус Виктора, ужасно отвлекало, хотелось завалить Юрку и... Когда ягода брызнула, Юра слизал сок и с царственным видом слопал ещё ложку десерта, тщательно её обмусолив. Потом откинулся на спину, от души ковырнул сладкой цветной массы, открыл рот и занёс ложку над ним, чтобы само стекло. Когда подтаявшая масса упала на язык, Виктор не выдержал и слизнул мороженое с губ Юрки.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Так вкуснее. Юри, попробуй.  
  
Юрка и Юри покосились друг на друга. Юрка повторил свои манипуляции с мороженым, и Юри неспешно наклонился, долго, со вкусом слизывал сладость и прикусил ягоду — сок брызнул в рот Юрке.  
  
— У меня встал, — буднично произнёс Юрка и положил руку Юри себе на пах, а руку Виктора сверху. Виктор запрокинул голову Юрке и прошептал в яркие губы:  
  
— Вы вчера с Юри уже трахались, моя очередь поиметь тебя, красавица, — и сгрёб волосы на макушке, потянул. Юра выгнулся, застонал. Эта его точка «мур» поначалу обескураживала Виктора, но потом он втянулся: стал накручивать волосы Юры на пальцы, бездумно убирать чёлку со лба, когда они по вечерам сидели на диване, болтали или смотрели что-нибудь, или валялись в кровати, часто заплетать ему косы и массировать голову, разгоняя кровь. Юри вынул креманку из рук Юрки и отставил на пол, и, пока он раздевал Юру, Виктор поставил того на колени, держа за волосы на затылке, перебирая их пальцами, а второй рукой заправляя за ухо. Потом ухватился за левую ступню, поглаживая косточку на щиколотке большим пальцем — тоже чувствительное место у этого ходячего разврата. Было видно, как по спине пробегает дрожь от незатейливой ласки. Юрка опёрся руками на плечи Юри, стал жадно целовать, а Юри ему — дрочить, изуверски медленно, скорее поглаживая член и перебирая головку смуглыми пальцами — Виктор полюбовался пару секунд, неудобно изогнувшись; Юра недовольно шумно выдыхал в рот Юри, и охал, и дёргался вперёд, пытаясь вбиться в кулак. Виктор выдавил из тюбика смазку на член и толкнулся. Узко, до пятен перед глазами. Юра сжимался, не столько противился, сколько вредничал, но Виктор неторопливо вставлял ему, пока не упёрся лобком в округлые ягодицы. Ущипнул их, поцеловал в острый позвонок и отдался инстинктам.  
  
Юрка подавался назад, держась за Юри, запрокинув голову. Лоб в испарине, а дальше Виктор дорисовывал картинку сам: ресницы дрожат, губы яркие от сока, приоткрытые, белая полоска зубов блестит, судорога удовольствия кривит лицо, затрахать бы такого до изнеможения. От желания даже дыхание спёрло. Юри гладил Юру по спине, второй рукой дрочил, и звуки сливалась в один с дыханием всех троих.  
  
— Чёрт, да! — вскрикнул Юра, когда Виктор дёрнул за волосы, и повёл задницей блядским круговым движением, выбивая все мозги из головы. Виктор прикусил шею под волосами Юры, и тот свёл лопатки. Попросил: «Сильнее», и Виктор намотал светлые пряди на кулак, повёл запястьем из стороны в сторону — долгое «а-а-а» прострелило насквозь, срывая тормоза и Юри. Виктор погладил подъём стопы, качая бёдрами навстречу всё торопливее, и дёрнул за волосы ещё раз. Юрка оглушительно всхлипнул, мучительно, спазматически застывая в свете личной сверхновой, и Юри беспорядочно целовал его куда попало, мастурбируя оба их члена, а Виктор ещё с минуту догонял, пока сам не кончил, позволяя себе едва не орать от облегчения.  
  
Виктор вынул, повалил Юри на кровать, уронил осоловевшего Юрку сверху, они завозились, укладываясь: Виктор снизу, на нём, спиной к груди — Юри, и он, облизав пальцы, тронул прохладные гладкие ягодицы, нащупал нежное и беззащитное и бесцеремонно, но аккуратно вставил, проникая глубоко, уверенно; пальцы другой руки засунул Юри в рот, трахая его снизу и сверху, заводясь от пошлых хлюпающих звуков. Юра уткнулся любом в живот Юри и неровно дышал, то ли приходя в себя, то ли что. Юри погладил рассыпавшиеся по его рёбрам спутанные волосы, зарылся во встрёпанный затылок, и Юрка замычал, сполз ниже и заложил за щеку, добавляя свои пальцы к пальцам Виктора — Юри выгнулся, застонал. Сжался. Так сладко, что у Виктора едва снова не встал при мысли, что там мог быть его член. Но так ласкать ему тоже нравилось. Юри был очень отзывчивый, не такой бешено-страстный, как Юрка, но отдавался так, словно не ты, а тебя трахали.  
  
Так они довели Юри до конца, а потом целовались: Юри смущённо отворачивался, он не любил свой вкус спермы, но немного подразниться было забавно, и Виктор лениво насиловал рот Юрки, сжимая его задницу.  
  
После они просто валялись, бездумно сонно ласкаясь.  
  
— Знаете, — задумчиво произнёс Виктор, — мы можем поставить историю Акико, Такеши и Жерара на троих. Вдвоём уже выходили, выйдем втроём. На заключительном шоу после соревнований.  
  
— Парни не изображают девушек, — заметил Юра и зевнул.  
  
— А мы никому не скажем, что ты у нас за девушку.  
  
— Я? Почему это я?!  
  
— Потому что я буду за Жерара, а Юри за Такеши.  
  
— И это выступление будет только для двоих, — добавил Юри. — Надеюсь, они поймут.  
  
— Мы постараемся, чтобы поняли.  
  
— Жрать хочу.  
  
— Юра! Ну нельзя же так.  
  
Юри смеялся, и в его глазах светилась надежда.  
  
***  
  
Юри кормил живность — кот Пётя пытался стянуть кусочки у Маккачина, игнорируя собственную полную миску, — когда его из комнаты позвал Юра.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — Юри зашёл, держа в руках пакет с собачьим кормом. Виктор тут же стащил хрустящий кусок и принялся грызть, как сухарь. Юра показал большой палец книзу и развернул монитор ноутбука к Юри.  
  
— Это фейсбук Жерара. Он снова его ведёт.  
  
На экране была развёрнута фотография Жерара, со спины обнимающего Такеши. У обоих на пальцах было по обручальному кольцу.  
  
— Спи спокойно, Акико, они тебя услышали, — прошептал Юри. Юра закатил глаза, но вид у него был довольный.  
  
— Нас! — возразил Виктор. Юри улыбнулся и обнял обоих.  
  
— Кстати, — пробубнил куда-то в живот Юра. — Юри, чего от тебя Барановская хотела? Она впервые на моей памяти пригласила тебя в кафе!  
  
— Может, она за ним приударить решила, — пошутил Виктор. Юри ткнул его в бок.  
  
— Лилия Барановская очень умная и проницательная женщина. Она расспрашивала о нашей поездке. Я рассказал ей, как мы в последние два дня гуляли по достопримечательностям, но кажется, она поняла, что я что-то утаил от неё и это связано с нашим выступлением на троих. Она сказала, — Юри смешался, — что мы очень изменились за эту поездку. И она рада за нас.  
  
— Старая ведьма, — произнёс Юра неожиданно уважительно и почти ласково.  
  
— Хорошо, что мы съездили в Сирахаму. — Про то, что помогли призраку успокоиться и двум любящим сердцам воссоединиться, а сами разгребли проблемы, он не стал добавлять. Все и так поняли.  
  
— Ну а раз всё хорошо, — Виктор развернул к себе лицом Юру и зажал в кулаках его волосы. Взгляд у Юры поплыл, он напрягся и облизал губы. — То когда мы пойдём выбирать чулки для Юрио?  
  
— Ах ты! — Юра повалил Виктора на пол и стал шутливо пинать. Виктор смеялся, а Юри смотрел на них и чувствовал себя счастливым.


End file.
